Un secret bien gardé
by priyangani
Summary: Lorsque le passé d'Elizabeth refait surface.
1. Chapter 1

**Scène 1 : Une petite réunion FINIE**

_SGA 1 est attendue en salle de briefing, SGA 1 est attendue en salle de briefing_

C'était le haut-parleur de la cité. Le Dr Elizabeth Weir, dirigeante de la mythique citée d'Atlantis située dans la galaxie de Pégase attendait son équipe phare.

Celle-ci arriva par paire. D'abord Ronon et Teyla, deux Pégasiens le premier venant de la planète Sateda et ancien coureur et le second, venant de la planète Athos et véritable guerrière qui étaient en salle d'entraînement lors de l'appel puis enfin Rodney et John, le premier étant selon ses propres termes « l'astrophysicien le plus intelligent des deux galaxies réunies », et le second étant lieutenant-colonel dans l'armée de l'air et séducteur en puissance, qui étaient en train de se prendre la tête à propos de ce qu'ils faisaient.

John : « J'en ai marre Rodney, trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre.

Rodney : Je ne peux pas et vous savez très bien pourquoi c'est à vous de le faire !

John : Je ne suis pas le seul à posséder le gène McKay ! Demandez à Lorne.

Rodney : Non. Vous faites parti de mon équipe et …

John : Mais ça n'a rien à voir çà !! »

Les autres étaient assis et commençaient sérieusement à s'impatienter.

Elizabeth : « Messieurs s'il vous plaît » dit-elle en haussant le ton.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent net. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Elizabeth hausser autant le ton pour une simple de leur querelle.

Elizabeth : « Bien maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention nous allons pouvoir commencer.

John : Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi nous avez-vous fait appeler ?

Elizabeth : Je dois retourner sur Terre à la demande de la commission.

John : Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous veulent, encore vous virez ?

Elizabeth : Non, ils comptent nous envoyer un nouveau contingent.

Rodney : Oh non ! Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de militaires. »

Liz eu un sourire malicieux.

Elizabeth : « C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit.

John : Dites-le si je vous dérange.

Elizabeth : Mais pas du tout colonel ! Bon reprenons, je suis convoquée pour les aider dans leur décision de nous mettre ou non un nouveau contingent. Cette réunion durera deux jours. C'est pourquoi, John je vous laisse le commandement de la cité à vous et Teyla. Ronon et Rodney vous serez intégrés à d'autres équipes. Des questions ? Non ? Très bien vous pouvez disposer. »

John attendit que tout les autres soient sortis puis demanda à Elisabeth :

John : « Vous venez au mess ?

Elizabeth : Non merci, je dois finir ces rapports avant de vous passez la main histoire que vous ne soyez pas noyer sous la paperasse demain !

John : Je vous remercie. Bon eh bien je reviens vous chercher dans une heure pour manger que les rapports soient terminés ou non. »

Sur ce il s'en alla avant que Liz n'ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous. **

**Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser parce que j'ai posté le premier chapitre sans disclaimer que j'ai voulu rajouter après mais sans succès (l'anglais et moi çà fait beaucoup...)**

**Cette fic est la toute première que j'ai écrite. Commencée début 2007, non terminée faute d'idées qui arrivent comme des boomerang puis des périodes de trous noirs. **

**Enfin bref, pour la fic j'ai mis en rating K parce qu'elle devient plus tordue par la suite. **

**Je préviens tout de suite que certains chapitres sont courts et d'autres très longs. **

**Merci Alexiel974 pour la review. Tu verras dans ce chapitre quel est ce secret, mais tu en découvriras d'autres par la suite. **

**Auteur : Priyangani**

**Genres : aventure, humour, léger drame, certaines scènes pourront choquer. **

**Saison : 3**

**Disclaimer : malheureusement les persos d'Atlantis ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire (comme nous tous)**

**Note : J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Scène 2**

Ca y est le briefing était terminé !

Elizabeth retourna à son bureau afin de rédiger ses rapports. Mais en entrant, elle fit tout autre chose. Elle s'assit à son bureau puis se mit à penser.

A penser pourquoi elle avait dû mentir à son équipe qui était aussi ses amis. Cà avait été dur pour elle mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'ils soient au courant.

Au courant de qui elle était vraiment, de son passé toujours encré au plus profond de son âme.

Elle se souvînt du jour où sa vie avait basculé.

Flash-back :

_Elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa rencontre avec l'agent Della. _

_Elle avait 20 ans et étudiait afain d'obtenir un doctorat en sciences politiques. Ses amis se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main. Elle en avait deux : une fille qui s'appelait Eleanor et un garçon qui lui s'appelait Diego. A cette époque, ils étaient tout les uns pour les autres et ils se connaissaient par cœur sans avoir le moindre secret. _

_A cette époque, elle était déjà grande et portait ses cheveux châtains jusqu'à mi-dos. Ses grands yeux verts la laissait paraître fragile mais lorsqu'on la connaissait, on savait qu'elle ne l'était pas. En effet, elle était têtue, ne machait pas ses mots et avait un léger problème avec l'autorité. _

En y repensant, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres car cette description ressemblait fortement à un militaire de sa connaissance …

_Ce que beaucoup de monde ignorait, sauf ses amis bien sur, c'était qu'elle savait également se défendre (étant la seule fille entre trois frères lui avait donné envie d'apprendre à se battre). Elle maîtrisait trois arts martiaux ainsi que le maniement des poignards et des couteaux. Ses parents n'avaient été très réceptifs quand elle leur avait dit qu'elle voulait apprendre le maniement des armes blanches mais elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et s'était retrouvée à prendre des cours. _

_Ce jour-là, elle était donc assise dans l'herbe à faire un devoir lorsqu'un homme s'approcha. _

_Homme : « Melle Weir. » _

_C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Elle le regarda de haut en bas. Costard-cravate, assez grand (environ 1m85), peau mate, cheveux bruns et courts. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux cachés par des lunettes noires. Dommage se disait-elle. _

_Elizabeth : « Ca dépend de qui la demande ?!_

_Homme : Puis-je m'assoir ?_

_Elizabeth, ironique : Si je vous répond non vous comptez rester debout ? » _

_L'inconnu s'assoit._

_Homme : « Je suis l'agent Benjamin Della, CIA. » _

_Il lui montre sa carte. Elle ferme son livre et lui dit : _

_Elizabeth : « Je pourrais me fabriquer la même si je le voulais. _

_Della : Un point pour vous. Il va falloir que vous me croyiez sur parole alors. _

_Elizabeth : Franchement que vaut la parole d'un homme ?!_

_Della : Vous y allez un peu fort quand même !_

_Elizabeth : Que voulez-vous ?_

_Della : Vous parlez. »_

_Elizabeth sourit et lui répond d'un ton ironique : _

_Elizabeth : « N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes déjà en train de faire Mr l'agent ?..._

_Della : J'ai appris beaucoup de choses intéressantes vous concernant Melle Weir. _

_Elizabeth : J'espère que ce sont des choses positives. _

_Della : Un Q.I au-dessus de la moyenne, a eu son bac à l'âge de quinze ans, intègre les sciences poliques à 16 ans. Maîtrise trois arts martiaux, manie les poignards ainsi que les couteaux,parle une dizaine de langues apprises seule pour la plupart, a réussi à pénétrer dans les fichiers de la NSA… »_

_Elle le coupe : _

_Elizabeth : « Ah çà, je l'ai pas fait exprès. J'ai vu qu'un code d'accès me résistait alors que j'ai toujours réussi à les pirater et…_

_Della : Je n'aime pas être interrompu Melle. _

_Elizabeth : Ben va falloir vous y habituer c'est une manie chez moi. Et puis je suis en train de me défendre là ! _

_Della : Je reprend : le piratage à 16 ans, puis d'après mes sources, vous vous seriez battue un soir en rentrant des cours parce… _

_Elizabeth, souriant : Un type louche me suivait. J'ai réussi à l'entraîner à l'écart. Je l'ai plaqué contre un mur tellement vite que le couillon a pas pigé c'qui lui arrivait. Il s'est alors retrouvé avec mon fidèle ami sous la gorge. Il en voulait à mon fric alors je lui ai dit de dégager et de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Oh et puis je l'ai menacé de l'égorgé vif s'il continuait à me suivre ! Vous auriez dû le voir il était tout pâle !!! Comment l'avez-vous su ?_

_Della : Je vous l'ai dit je vous connais. _

_Elizabeth : Très bien, maintenant que vous avez déballer ma vie, je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez ? Non parce que au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas j'ai un cours dans dix minutes. _

_Della : Je le sais. _

_Elizabeth : Ca m'aurait étonné » dit-elle avec un soupir. _

_Della : « Je vous propose un job »_

_Elizabeth, éclatant de rire : Vous vous foutez de moi ! _

_Della : Pas le moins du monde. Vous avez du talent et vous êtes intelligente. Vous pouvez vraiment nous être utile. _

_Réfléchissez-y Melle Weir, c'est une grande opportunité. Sur ce bon cours d'économie » dit-il en lui tendant sa carte. _

_Elle contacta une semaine plus tard pour lui dire qu'elle était d'accord. _

_Tout s'enchaina vite : les tests d'aptitudes physique, les entraînements, les évaluations psychologiques et intellectuelles, les simulations. _

_Au bout de trois mois, elle fut vraiment prête pour aller sur le terrain et reçu l'agrément tant attendu. _

_Ses supérieurs avaient respecté son souhait de continuer ses études en parallèle mais lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle s'organise. _

_Vînt alors le moment de sa première mission. Elle fut contactée par l'agent Della via son portable. _

_Arrivée à destination, elle prit son badge et l'inséra dans le boîtier puis tapa son code d'accès. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle s'avançca dans un sas puis déclara son identité pour une identification vocale. Enfin, elles s'avançca vers une machine qui lui scanna l'œil pour une vérification occulaire. Quand tout fut terminé, elle put enfin entrer dans le complexe tant de fois rêvé. _

_Elle était émerveillée. L'endroit était spacieux mais faisait strict en même temps. Quoi de plus normal pour un bâtiment fédéral se dit-elle. _

_Une jeune femme vînt la était aussi grande qu'Elizabeth. Mince, les cheveux châtains lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et une frange épaisse lui recouvrait le front. Elle avait des yeux marrons clairs « comme la couleur du whisky » pensait Elizabeth. Elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise. _

_Femme : « Tu es l'agent Weir_

_Elizabeth : Et vous êtes ? …_

_Femme : Agent Barbara Sahle. Nous allons faire équipe. Ordre de Della. Au fait pour une meilleure entente on adopte le « tu ». _

_Elizibeth : Ca me va parfaitement. Et çà fait combien de temps que t'es agent ?_

_Barbara : Un an et demi. Mais tous mes équipiers étaient de pauvres crétins machos qui ne pensaient qu'avec le cerveau que Dieu leur a mis entre les jambes. J'ai fini par bosser en solo tellement le chef en avait marre de les voir revenir amochés par mes soins !!! Mais Della m'a appris hier qu'il avait une recrue faite pour moi. _

_Elizabeth : Je sais pas si je suis faite pour toi mais en tout cas j'aurais fait la même chose que toi si on m'avait fait des remarques douteuses. J'suis plutôt du genre à dire c'que j'pense et j'suis têtue ». _

_Barbara esquissa un sourire. _

_Barbara : « J'ai réussi à voir ton dossier chérie. Tu m'plaisais au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans ma lecture ! Aller viens, j'te fais une p'tite visite guidée. »_

_Elle passèrent près de quatre heures à visiter tellement le complexe était grand. _

_Elle furent interceptée par l'agent Della. _

_Della : « Ca fait une heure que je vous cherche. _

_Barbara : Ben t'as pas du bien chercher alors ! J'faisais visiter les locaux à Liz comme se doit de le faire tout équipier. _

_Della : Bon maintenant que c'est fait je vous prierais de bien vouloir nous faire honneur de votre présence à ce briefing prévu spécialement pour votre future mission et initialement prévu pour il y a un quart d'heure._

_Barbara : Du calme chef. On arrive. Le temps que je change ma montre d'heure pour leur faire croire que nous sommes pas en retard ! _

_Della : Depuis le temps que tu nous fait le coup on ne gobe plus ton mensonge Barbara. _

_Barbara : Ben tant que vous me dites rien je continue moi !_

_Della : Nous voilà arrivés. »_

_Il pousse la porte et les fait entrer dans une pièce. _

_Della : « Je vous présente l'agent Elizabeth Weir. Nouvelle recrue mais avec un énorme potentiel. C'est pour çà que je la mets sur cette mission. _

_Homme 1 : Ouai ce s'rait pas plutôt pour tempérer notre jolie Barbara ?_

_Homme 2 : Comment tu veux qu'une gamine tempère notre tornade internationale ? _

_Elizabeth : Eh ! On vous a jamais appris la politesse ? En l'occurrence à ne pas faire comme si les gens n'étaient pas là quand vous parlez et à s'adresser directement à eux quand vous voulez savoir quelque chose ?_

_Homme 2 : Eh tu m'parles autrement la nouvelle sinon …_

_Elizabeth, ironique : Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me foutre une raclée ? Oh mon Dieu aidez-moi je tremble ! _

_Della, haussant le ton: Nick, Elizabeth. Ca suffit. Vous vous disputerez à la fin du briefing hors de cette salle. _

_Nick : Ok patron. _

_Elizabeth : Ok chef !_

_Della : Bien. Je recommence donc : je vous présente à tous l'agent Elizabeth Weir. Jeune recrue que j'ai associée à Barbara sachant son aversion pour ses coéquipiers mâles ! Elizabeth, je te présente l'agent Nick Beyle et l'agent Phil Crow. Notre expert en gadgets divers et variés va arriver. Il s'appelle Mark Lilo. »_

_Della leur tendit un dossier. Celui de sa première mission. _

_Della : « Je vous présente Jeff Black. Biologiste international reconnu pour ses recherches. Il a mis au point un virus pouvant cibler ses victimes. Il a tout mis sur une disquette qu'il doit présenter à un gala demain soir a Saint Pétersbourg. _

_Barbara et Elizabeth vous allez infiltrer cette soirée en vous faisant passer pour des cousines venant de familles aisées, un peu écervelées et à la recherche d'un bon parti. _

_Elizabeth : On aura de belles robes j'espère. Moi je veux la mienne pourpre avec un bustier pour le haut et évasée en bas pour être libre de mes mouvements de jambes si j'en ai besoin. Oh et je veux aussi que mes cheveux soient relevés en laissant quelques mèches ondulées retombées. Et puis je veux porter des chaussures à talons certes mais pas trop hautes non plus pour ne pas me casser les chevilles. Et toi Barbara qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_Barbara, rentrant dans son jeu : Alors pour moi ce sera une robe bleu nuit longue avec des fines bretelles cintrée en haut mais échancrée sur le côté pour pouvoir me battre. Je veux que mes cheveux soient détachés et des chaussures à talons. _

_Nick, soupirant : Dites-moi que c'est une blague, par pitié. _

_Elizabeth : Alors pour l'instant sommes-nous convainquantes en gosses de riches qui ont l'habitude de tout avoir en un claquement de doigt ?_

_Della, la regardant de travers : Tu nous démontrera tes talents demain soir. Ah Mark te voilà. Voici l'agent Weir, Elizabeth voici Mark. Assieds-toi. _

_Mark : Merci. Bon alors les filles voilà vos bébés. _

_Elizabeth, en retirant les poignards de leurs étui se trouvant sous ses manches et les faisant pivoter : Désolée vieux voilà les miens de bébés. _

_Nick : Putain t'es rentrée avec çà ici ? Mais çà va pas la tête ?_

_Elizabeth : C'est pas à toi qu'je parlais beau gosse c'est à ton copain. Pour moi ce sont eux mes bébés. _

_Mark : Désolé poussin mais mes gadgets sont plus perfectionnés que tes deux poignards. Sans vouloir t'offenser bien sur. _

_Elizabeth, d'un ton plaintif : Ca veut dire que je vais devoir les laisser ? Oh non s'il vous plaît. _

_Nick : Oh la gamine pleure parce qu'elle aura pas ses joujoux !_

_Elizabeth : Toi va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. _

_Nick : Eh t'as vu patron, c'est elle qui m'envoie bouler. _

_Elizabeth : Moi ! N'importe quoi ! C'est toi monsieur « je suis le beau gosse de cette équipe donc je suis désagréable » qui te moque de moi. _

_Nick : Je me moque pas je t'imite. _

_Elizabeth, commençant à s'énerver se lève : C'était ironique pauvre andouille si tu connais pas çà retourne à l'école. _

_Nick, se lève aussi : Ecoute mon cœur t'es peut être arrivée la première à toutes les épreuves mais sur le terrain faudra pas être aussi gamine si tu veux t'en sortir en vie. _

_Elizabeth : Tes conseils tu peux te les mettre là où j'pense. _

_Nick : Tu vois c'est toi qui est grossière. _

_Elizabeth : Non c'est pas vrai. _

_Nick : Si c'est vrai_

_Elizabeth : Non_

_Nick : Si_

_Elizabeth : Moi je te dit que non_

_Nick : Et moi je te dis que si_

_Barbara émet soudain un sifflement strident. Ils s'arrêtent tous les deux nets_

_Della : Bon les amoureux si vous avez finis on va écouter Mark. _

_Ils grognent tous les deux mais acquièssent. _

_Mark : Bon alors voici pour vous mesdemoiselles : des boucles d'oreille avec caméra intégrée, une oreillettes miniature par laquelle vous pourrez vous entendre tous les quatres, un rouge à lèvres avec infrarouge qui vous permettra de voir les rayons de sécurité, j'ai aussi les micros pour que vous puissiez vous parler mais je ne sais pas encore où les mettre. _

_Elizabeth : Une question. Vos micros sont-ils résistants à l'eau ?_

_Mark : Euh… je peux faire en sorte qu'ils le soient pourquoi ?_

_Elizabeth : Parce que perso je sais parfaitement où je pourrais le mettre. _

_Nick :On s'la joue pas perso chérie. _

_Elizabeth, avec un grand sourire : Tu as un piercing à la langue beau gosse ?_

_Nick, surprit de la question la regarde : Euh … non pourquoi ?_

_Elizabeth : C'est pour çà que j'me la joue perso. Moi j'en ai un et j'pense qu'on pourrait mettre le micro à l'intérieur. Non ?_

_Mark : C'est faisable. Je vais t'le faire. Pour Barbara je propose d'le mettre dans un collier. Patron ?_

_Della : D'accord. Vas-y. Tout le monde sait c'qu'il doit faire ? Alors briefing terminé. Nick, Elizabeth dans mon bureau et pas dans une heure, tout de suite. »_

_Sur ce il partit. _

_Nick : A cause de toi on va s'faire passer un savon. _

_Elizabeth : Si tu continue à dire que c'est d'ma faute j'te fous mon poing dans ta jolie face de beau gosse. _

_Nick : Et tu crois que j'vais me laisser faire par toi gamine ?_

_Elizabeth : Non. Et c'est pour çà que ce sera le corps à corps le plus intéressant de ta misérable vie beau gosse. »_

_C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'elle quitta la salle de briefing sous les rires se voulant dissimulés de ses amis qui se moquaient de Nick. _

_Nick : « Vous avez vu ? Elle fait tout pour me faire enrager. Dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche c'est pour me remettre à ma place. _

_Barbara : J'adore cette fille. Elle a du répondant et ne se laisse pas faire même par quelqu'un de hiérarchiquement plus vieux qu'elle, sans vouloir t'offenser Nick ! _

_Nick : Ouai bon j'y vais mais si elle m'embête je lui décalque son joli minois »_

_Nick sortit laissant Phil, Barbara et Mark. _

_Barbara : « Je parie dix dollars qu'ils se tapent sur la tronche avant demain soir. _

_Phil : Non, parce que c'est pas du jeu. On sait tous que çà va arriver. Moi je parie dix dollars qu'il la mate lors de leur combat. _

_Mark : Je vous laisse entre vous je n'préfère pas m'engager. _

_Barbara : Trouillard ! Bon dix dollars que c'est elle qui le mate ! »_

_Pendant ce moment dans le bureau. _

_Della : « Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux, je vais être aussi limpide que possible. La prochaine fois que vous vous disputez en briefing je vous mets à pied pendant 3 jours. _

_Elizabeth : Mais …_

_Della : Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent. Vous êtes adultes alors réglez vos problèmes comme des personnes civilisées. Maintenant dehors et que je n'vous entende plus. »_

_Ils sortirent penauds. _

_Nick : « Dans la salle d'entrainement dans vingt minutes chérie. On verra si tu fais toujours autant ta maligne. _

_Elizabeth : J'vais te massacrer beau gosse. »_

_Ils partirent chacun de leur côté. _

_Elizabeth : « Ah Barbara t'es là. Où est la salle d'entrainement ?_

_Barbara : Pourquoi ? _

_Elizabeth : Beau gosse m'a donné rendez-vous là-bas dans vingt minutes. Pour voir si je fais autant ma maligne après sa p'tite leçon de danse ! _

_Barbara, qui souriait : Avoue-le : il te plaît ton beau gosse !_

_Elizabeth : Non mais t'es dingue ! Il se prend pour le meilleur. Mais tu vas voir j'vais lui faire mordre la poussière. Il va regretter de m'avoir défié. _

_Barbara : Eh relax Max. Garde ta hargne pour tout à l'heure. Et t'as intérêt à gagner. J'ai parié dix dollars sur toi avec Phil. _

_Elizabeth : T'inquiète tu les perdras pas. Bon tu me la fait voir c'te salle ? »_

_Pendant ce temps du côté de Nick. _

_Nick : « J'vais lui faire ravaler son sourire à c'te gamine. _

_Phil, souriant : Tu s'rais pas sous le charme de « la gamine » comme tu te plais à l'appeler ?_

_Nick : Mais çà va pas la tête ? Elle veut ma peau c'te fille. C'est moi qui t'le dis mec. _

_Phil : Moi j'l'aime bien. Ah au fait t'as intérêt à gagner parce que j'ai parié dix dollars avec Barbara que tu la mettrais au tapis. Elle a parié sur la nouvelle. _

_Nick : T'inquiète tu les perdras pas. »_

_Vingt minutes plus tard Elizabeth et Barbara étaient dans la salle. Nick et Phil arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard. _

_Elizabeth : « On t'a jamais dit que c'était pas bien de faire poireauter les filles ?_

_Nick : Et toi on t'a jamais appris à respecter tes aînés ? _

_Elizabeth : Le respect fonctionne dans les deux sens beau gosse. Si tu m'respecte alors j'te respecte mais si tu m'respecte pas alors tu peux t'brosser. Maintenant es-tu prêt à prendre ta raclée oui ou non ? _

_Nick : Viens sur le tatami demi-portion. J'tattends. »_

_Barbara et Phil les regardaient et écoutaient leurs échanges en souriant. Ils se dirent qu'ils avaient sous les yeux ce qu'on pouvait appeler une querelle de vieux couple ! Mais pour leur intégrité physique ils pensaient qu'il fallait mieux ne rien dire. _

_Le combat entre les deux agents commença. Nick portait des coups qu'Elizabeth esquivait avec agilité. Nick se débrouillait très bien aussi et esquivait les coups d'Elizabeth. Le combat commençait à devenir vraiment acharné. Ils ne retenaient plus leurs coups et chacun arrivait à toucher l'autre. A un moment Elizabeth lança : _

_Elizabeth : « Eh tu sais pourquoi je vais gagner ce combat ? _

_Nick : T'as pas encore gagné gamine. »_

_Elizabeth fit une feinte puis lui donna un double coup de poing dans la figure ainsi qu'un troisième en remontant sous la gorge puis un coup de pied dans le torse. Quand Nick fut par terre, elle fit une roue qui la mit à califourchon sur Nick. Elle sortit un de ses poignards et le lui mit sous la gorge. _

_Elizabeth : « C'est moi qui gagne ce combat parce que je réfléchis avec mon cerveau et j'analyse la situation. Toi tu penses comme tous les hommes, avec ton égo de mâle en mal de domination et tu ne penses pas à c'que ton adversaire pourrait faire ou même à c'que TU pourrais lui faire. _

_Nick : Tu es douée gamine. Plus douée que je ne le pensais. _

_Elizabeth, souriant : Je vais prendre çà comme un compliment. Parce que s'en est bien un n'est-ce pas ?_

_Nick, souriant à son tour : Non contente de mettre au tapis un agent qui officie depuis trois ans tu veux aussi lui ôter sa dignité en faisant celle qui ne comprend pas ?_

_Elizabeth : Non mon cher, je savoure ma victoire sur, j'en suis sure, le mâle dominant de la meute ! _

_Nick : Cà te dérange de te lever gamine ? Nos potes sont en train de se foutre de moi et ils n'auront plus de respect après cette petite séance. _

_Elizabeth : Je me relève seulement si tu me fais des excuses. _

_Nick : Quoi ? Et pourquoi tu veux des excuses ? Me mettre au tapis ne t'as pas suffit ?_

_Elizabeth, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles : Si tu ne fais rien j'en déduis que tu apprécies la position… _

_Nick soupira : C'est bon je m'excuse pour c'que j'tai dit. _

_Elizabeth : Tu m'as dit quoi ? _

_Nick : Hein ?_

_Elizabeth : Je veux savoir si tu sais pourquoi tu t'excuses beau gosse. _

_Nick, qui en marre : Je m'excuse d'avoir dit que tu n'arriverai pas à tempérer la tornade qu'est ta coéquipière. Voilà tu es contente ? »_

_Elizabeth se lève et tend la main à Nick pour l'aider. Celui-ci la regarde puis se débrouille tout seul. Elle soupire puis va vers Phil et Barbara qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette du combat ainsi que de leurs échanges. _

_Elizabeth : « Phil, chéri, tu dois dix dollars à Barbara alors donnes-les lui s'il te plaît et ne te fais pas prier. _

_Phil : Après avoir vu ce combat je lui donne de bon cœur ! Bon c'est pas le tout mais j'commence à avoir faim moi ! Allez vous refaire une beauté tous les deux j'vous invite au resto puis dodo imposé pour la mission de demain soir. »_

_Après s'être lavés, ils allèrent tous les quatre au restaurant chinois. Elizabeth, après son combat avait l'impression d'être acceptée dans l'équipe. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire ses preuves demain. Elle savait qu'elle y arriverait parce qu'elle avait confiance en elle et en ses capacités. Ils rentrèrent chez eux de bonne heure. Dès qu'elle entra chez elle, elle se déshabilla puis entra dans son lit. Elle dormit comme une masse jusqu'à neuf heure le lendemain. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle bailla puis se leva. Elle se mit en tenue de sport pris son baladeur puis descendit courir. Elle fit le tour du parc en bas de chez elle puis s'éloigna un peu. En tout elle avait couru une trentaine de kilomètres mais ce n'était rien pour la sportive qu'elle était. Elle rentra chez elle, prit une douche, puis se posa dans son canapé avec un livre. A midi elle se fit à manger puis continua de lire le reste de l'après-midi. A 17h, elle enfila son tailleur et sortit de chez elle. Elle prit sa voiture afin de se rendre à l'agence. Elle arriva 20 minutes plus tard, gara sa voiture puis refit les mêmes démarches que la veille afin d'entrer dans le complexe. _

_Della : « Bonjour Lizzie, suis-moi je t'emmène rejoindre Barbara. Vous allez passer vos tenues et faire tout c'que les filles ont à faire. Vous avez une heure puis vous nous rejoignez en salle de briefing. Vous décollerez à 19h précises. _

_Elizabeth, avec un sourire : Oui chef, bien chef. »_

_Della et elle arrivèrent devant une salle où les attendait Barbara. _

_Barbara : « Allez ma belle dépêche-toi de venir. »_

_Elle la tira par le bras pour la faire entrer dans la pièce. Della les quitta. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elles virent les robes qu'elles avaient décrites la veille lors du briefing. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Barbara était habituée à trouver ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux pour ses missions à chaque fois qu'elle venait se préparer. Elles passèrent leurs robes puis sortirent. Elle se regardèrent dans le miroir puis se maquillèrent. Elizabeth mis du mascara et un trait fin d'eye-liner noir sur sa paupière ainsi que sous l'œil. Elle mit ensuite un trait de crayon noir à l'intérieur. Barbara mit simplement du mascara et un trait de crayon à l'intérieur de l'œil. En revanche elles se mirent toutes les deux du brillant incolore sur les lèvres. Elizabeth releva ses cheveux de façon à faire un chignon mais en laissant tomber quelques mèches ondulées autour de son visage. Barbara laissa ses longs cheveux châtains détachés mais avec une petite pince pour accrocher sa frange en arrière. Elizabeth vit le piercing dans lequel Mark avait placé le micro et le mit. Elle prit l'oreillette transparente posée à côté et le plaça aussi. Barbara quant à elle prit le collier ainsi que l'oreillette et les plaça. _

_Elles étaient fin prêtes. Elles ouvrirent la porte et se dirigèrent en salle de briefing. _

_Quand elles entrèrent les hommes présents se taisèrent. Le silence dura quelques secondes lorsque les commentaires des trois hommes fusèrent. _

_Nick : « Ouah les filles vous êtes à tomber ! _

_Phil : Si je n'avais pas de femme je ne répondrais plus de mes gestes !_

_Mark : Vous êtes vraiment magnifiques les filles. Vous allez faire des jalouses ce soir !_

_Della : J'espère que vos robes vous plaisent. Vous devez me les ramener dans le même état que quand vous les avez passées c'est-à-dire entière. _

_Barbara : Wow, wow, wow. Minute papillon. On a eu que des compliments et toi tu nous casses la baraque avec tes avertissements. Franchement t'aurais pu faire un effort. Je suis déçue. _

_Della : Bon tout maintenant que mesdemoiselles sont prêtes tout le monde sait c'qu'il doit faire ? Oui ? Bon alors en route. »_

_Tout le monde se leva pour quitter la salle lorsque Della parla. _

_Della : « Faites attention à vous les filles, vous êtes magnifiques »_

_Il s'en alla. Les filles se regardèrent, sourirent puis allèrent prendre l'avion suivies par les garçons. _

_Le trajet dura une heure et demie. Pendant celui-ci Nick vint s'assoir près d'Elizabeth. _

_Nick : « Hey gamine, pas trop stressée pour ta première mission ?_

_Elizabeth : Pour tout te dire je crois que j'vais faire dans ma robe tellement j'ai la trouille ! »_

_Nick qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle franchise en resta bouche bée. Elizabeth le remarqua et le taquina. _

_Elizabeth : « Tu vas finir par gober une mouche ! Quoi tu t'attendais à c'que j'te dise « non tout va bien ? » Je sais reconnaître mes limites et dire quand je suis morte de trouille figure-toi ! _

_Nick : Désolé. C'est que j'm'attendais pas à c'que tu m'dises cash que t'avais peur. _

_Elizabeth : Pas grave beau gosse. Oui j'ai la frousse mais t'inquiètes je s'rai à la hauteur. »_

_Ce fut au tour de Nick de sourire. _

_Nick : Si Ben ne te pensais pas capable pour cette mission il n'aurait pas fait des pieds et des mains pour t'avoir dans son équipe gamine. _

_Elizabeth : Qu'est-c'que tu racontes ?_

_Nick : Ben travaille qu'avec les meilleurs. Et il a fait pression sur les supers chefs pour qu't'intègre notre équipe. Non seulement parce que Bab était le seul élément féminin mais aussi parce qu'il disait que tu étais indispensable pour nous. _

_Elizabeth : Et comment tu sais çà ?_

_Nick : Il nous en a parlé. Un jour il nous a tous convoqué dans la salle de briefing puis il nous l'a annoncé. J'me souviens de ses paroles comme si c'était hier. Il a dit « Bab tu vas être ravie. J'ai déniché la perle rare qui complètera cette équipe. Elle a vingt ans, fait une fac de sciences politiques, sait se battre et manier les armes blanches. Elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, dit ce qu'elle pense sans y aller par trente-six chemins. Elle parle plusieurs langues et maîtrise parfaitement l'informatique. »_

_Moi j'me suis dit eh bien qui c'est la gamine de vingt ans qu'ils vont nous fourguer. Elle plus l'air d'une première de la classe qu'autre chose !_

_Elizabeth : Première de la classe ? Là tu me vexes beau gosse. C'est vrai que je suis souvent la première mais c'est pas une raison. _

_Nick : Du calme chérie. Juste pour te dire que Ben a confiance en toi pour cette mission. Et aussi que si t'sens mal tu pourras me parler parce que c'est moi qui serai ton confident sur cette mission. Au fait pour les noms de code on va faire simple mais je sais pas trop quoi te proposer. _

_Elizabeth : Moi j'ai une idée très simple qui, quand tu la sauras tu diras mais oui quel boulet pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ?! J'pensais utiliser nos charmants surnoms : gamine et beau gosse. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? _

_Nick, en souriant : Mais quel boulet ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ? »_

_Elizabeth et Nick éclatèrent de rire. _

_Phil et Barbara les regardèrent puis dirent en même temps. _

_Phil+Barbara : « Alors les amoureux on a enterré la hache de guerre ?_

_Elizabeth : Allez vous faire voir tous les deux. _

_Nick : Attention les gars elle peut être vraiment dangereuse. Expérience personnelle. »_

_Ils se calmèrent tous puis continuèrent leur discussion en groupe de deux. _

_Nick : « Dis-moi Lizzie tu as des amis à la fac ?_

_Elizabeth : Oui ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis. Mais je pense qu'avec ce boulot en plus de mes études ca va être chaud pour les voir. _

_Nick : Je suis désolé d'te dire çà mais va falloir que tu revois tes priorités. Tes amis devront passer en second et tu devras peut-être même les abandonner parce qu'ils ne supporteront pas que tu leur pose un lapin alors que tu leur avais promis d'être présente pour quelque chose parce que tu dois partir en mission imprévue. Les supers chefs acceptent que tu continues tes études mais ils n'acceptent pas de t'aider à garder tes amis. Ils s'en foutent de çà. Crois-moi j'sais c'que j'dis c'est du vécu. Mais bon dis-toi que s'ils ne supportent plus tes absences tu nous auras nous. Tu vas voir on est tous un peu comme une famille. _

_Elizabeth : Merci de ta franchise mais si je dois perdre leur amitié à cause de ce boulot alors je me dirais que je n'aurais pas tout perdu parce que lorsque je s'rais pas à leurs côtés ce sera parce que je veux essayer de faire un monde meilleur pour eux et notre avenir. _

_Nick, souriant : Ben a raison. Tu réfléchis beaucoup pour ton âge gamine. Bon allez on est arrivés. J'retourne à ma place. Puis il mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria dans l'avion. _

_ATTENTION MESDAMES, MESDEMOISELLES ET MESSIEURS LE SHOW VA COMMENCER !!!_

_Ils descendirent de l'avion. Les filles prirent la direction de la salle de réception et les hommes celle de la camionnette garée en face. _

_Les hommes entrèrent puis s'installèrent aux « commandes » de leurs claviers et écrans vidéos. _

_Ils virent les images que les filles renvoyèrent grâce à une mini caméra intégrée dans leurs colliers. Ils assistèrent à leur entrée fracassante. Elles parlaient fort et gloussaient plus qu'elles ne riaient. Un homme qui s'avéra être leur hôte s'approcha à grands pas des filles. _

_Jeff : « Mesdemoiselles. Bonsoir. »_

_Les filles lui répondirent en gloussant et en cœur. _

_Elizabeth et Barbara : « Bonsoir/Salut._

_Barbara : T'as une maison vraiment magnifique. Tu nous ferais visiter ?»_

_Elles lui firent des œillades plus que suggestives. _

_Elizabeth : « Non c'est à moi qu'il va faire faire le tour du proprio. _

_Barbara : Non c'est à moi. _

_Elizabeth : Non à MOI !!_

_Barbara : N…_

_Jeff : Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plaît. Je me ferai une joie de vous faire une visite guidée à toutes les deux. Comme çà, il n'y aura pas de jalouse. _

_Barbara, se collant à lui : Ah vous savez régler les conflits. J'aime çà chez un homme. _

_Elizabeth, se collant aussi : Moi j'aime les hommes, tout simplement. Je suis pas difficile à contenter vous savez…_

_Nick, via l'oreillette : Ah bon ? Moi aussi tu m'aimes ? »_

_Il vit alors à l'aide d'une caméra Elizabeth se passer élégamment la main dans les cheveux en mettant en évidence son majeur. Il se mit à rire._

_Nick : « Moi aussi je t'aime gamine. Beau gosse terminé. »_

_Elizabeth se tourna vers la caméra, et sourit. _

_Ils s'en allèrent tous les trois. _

_Jeff leur fit visiter sa demeure et celle-ci était immense. Les filles continuaient à glousser à la moindre parole de leur hôte et étaient chacune pendues à un bras. C'est alors qu'il les emmena dans sa chambre. _

_Jeff : « Et pour terminer les filles. Voici mon havre de paix. C'est ici que je me sens revivre surtout avec deux magnifiques jeunes femmes comme vous. »_

_Elizabeth se rapprocha et commença à défaire ses cheveux et à enlever ses gants. _

_Elizabeth : Et… c'est ici… que vous prendrez le meilleur pied de votre vie. »_

_Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit avec lui lorsqu'elle entendit. _

_Nick : Vous avez deux minutes, on leur a foutu un mini virus dans leur système de surveillance. _

_On vit Elizabeth enfoncer sa bague dans le cou de Jeff. Celui-ci s'endormit instantanément. _

_Elle se relève et dit à Barbara. _

_Elizabeth : « C'est bon la « belle au bois dormant » est dans les bras de Morphée. _

_Barbara se dirigea vers Jeff et le fouilla. Elle trouva la disquette dans la poche interne de sa veste et la donna à Elizabeth._

_Celle-ci l'inséra dans son poudrier ( eh oui il fait copieur de disquette !!! j'ai trop regardé alias moi… ) et copia le contenu. _

_Nick : « Moins d'une minute les filles. Grouillez-vous. _

_Barbara : On fait c'qu'on peut beau gosse. _

_Nick : Serait-ce une pointe d'ironie que je décèle dans ta voix ?_

_Elizabeth : C'est terminé. On se tire. »_

_Barbara et Elizabeth sortirent de la chambre en courant. _

_Nick : « Le virus a été neutralisé deux secondes trop tôt les filles. Vous avez été repérées. _

_Barbara : Guides-nous vers la sortie la plus proche. _

_Nick : Euh… c'est une fenêtre… _

_Attention à votre gauche trois hommes armés vous attendent. _

_Les filles ralentirent la cadence. _

_Il n'y avait plus un bruit. _

_Les gardes décidèrent de regarder. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils se sentirent tirer vers l'avant. _

_Elizabeth avait attraper le premier garde par la tête pour le ramener vers elle. Celui-ci tomba et elle en profita pour donner un coup de pied qui désarma le second. _

_Barbara quant à elle s'occupait du troisième. _

_Elizabeth se battait avec une telle hargne qu'elle se trouva bien vite avec le garde dos à elle et ses mains entourant sa tête. Devait-elle le tuer ou pas ?_

_Elle entendit soudain un coup de feu. _

_Barbara venait de lui sauver la vie en tirant sur le second garde. _

_Barbara : « A la guerre comme à la guerre ! Tues-le ou assomes-le mais choisit vite on risque de se faire prendre ! »_

_Elizabeth lui donna un coup de coude dans la nuque ce qui l'assomma. _

_Elles reprirent leur course à travers les couloirs quand elles entendirent Nick leur dire que la fenêtre était juste en face. _

_Elle foncèrent et passèrent à travers la vitre. Elles attérirent dans une énorme benne à ordures. Elles s'extirpèrent de là et foncèrent à l'extérieur de la propriété. Les gardes tentèrent de les suivre mais se firent tirer dessus par deux hommes arrivant à toute vitesse dans un van. _

_Les pneus crissèrent et ils entendirent. _

_Nick : « Allez les filles venez. »_

_Lorsque la portière se ferma ils tirèrent mais ils étaient déjà bien loin. _

_Nick : « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris gamine ! Tu voulais te faire tuer pour ta première mission c'est çà ? Barbara ne sera pas toujours là pour te couvrir mets-toi çà dans le crâne. _

_Elizabeth : Pas la peine de hurler je sais. Je suis désolée mais j'avais pas réfléchi au fait que je serai amenée à tuer des êtres humains. _

_Phil : Des êtres humains qui voulaient ta peau Lizzie. Comme l'a dit Barbara « A la guerre comme à la guerre ». C'étaient eux ou toi et tant que tu feras ce métier çà sera toujours eux ou toi. On est tous passer par là : tuer notre premier homme. C'est pas facile, mais tu verras quand ils veulent vraiment ta peau ton instinct de survie reprend le dessus et te cris PAS DE QUARTIERS !!_

_Elizabeth : Oui on verra. Merci Phil. _

_Phil : Y'a pas de quoi. Les coéquipiers sont là pour çà. »_

_Nick continuait de conduire, Phil alla à côté de lui et Barbara vînt s'assoir à côté d'elle. Ils étaient en route pour prendre leur avion et retourner chez eux. _

_Fin du flash-back. _

Et voilà comment s'était passée sa première mission. Le débriefing n'avait pas été un véritable enfer comme elle l'avait prévu. Della s'était montré compréhensif mais lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle se prenne en main car comme lui avait dit Nick, Bab ne serait pas toujours là.

Elle enchaina missions sur missions, abandonnant ses amis et se mettant des frontières entre elles et sa famille pour les protéger mais ceux-ci ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle était de plus en plus distante.

Elle avait aimé ce boulot et l'aimait toujours. Il fut source de bonheur, mais aussi de malheur. Elle avait appris ce qu'était vraiment l'amitié, la solidarité, et même l'amour. Mais le bonheur est éphémère.

Ce fut sa dernière mission qui l'incita à quitter la CIA. Cela avait un coup dur mais elle avait réussi à dépasser la colère, la haine, la douleur, et ce sentiment de trahison qu'elle avait ressenti.

Elle ne voulait plus penser à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quatre années.

Elle était sur Atlantis et ses pensées revinrent sur le motif de son mensonge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scène 3**

C'était le moment des souvenirs pour Elizabeth. Celui-ci datait d'il y a environ trois quarts d'heure. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel souvenir. Non, c'était celui du pourquoi de son mensonge.

Flash-back

_Elizabeth était assise à son bureau et croulait littéralement sous une pile de rapports. _

_Une alarme se mit à sonner et le fit sursauter. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. _

_Elizabeth : « Il n'y a aucune équipe dehors. Vous avez un code ? »_

_Lieutenant : Non… si c'est le SGC madame. Une conversation vidéo est demandée. _

_Elizabeth : Ouvrez un canal. »_

_La tête du général Landry apparut. _

_Landry : « Dr Weir, bonjour. _

_Elizabeth : Général. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_Landry : Rien docteur. C'est moi qui peut faire quelque chose pour vous. J'ai ici une vidéo confidentielle pour vous. Téléchargez-la et recontactez-moi pour votre réponse. _

_Elizabeth : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Landry : Regardez par vous-même. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée. »_

_La conversation s'arrêta. Elizabeth demanda au technicien si le téléchargement était fini. Il lui répondit que oui. Elle dit alors : _

_Elizabeth : « Je ne veux être dérangée sous aucun prétexte. _

_Lieutenant : Mais … madame …_

_Elizabteh : Aucun prétexte. _

_Lieutenant : Bien madame. »_

_Sur ce, elle alla s'enfermer en salle de réunion. _

_Liz mit en marche la vidéo et celle-ci commença. _

_« Bonjour Lizzie. Eh oui c'est moi. Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que j'avais promis de te contacter le moins possible mais je t'ai dit qu'en cas d'extrême urgence je te voudrais. Lizzie, Barbara a infiltré un réseau de traffic de femmes. Malheureusement sa couverture est tombée. Nous ne savons pas comment mais nous sommes dessus. J'ai besoin de toi sur cette affaire ma chérie, parce que tu étais une de mes meilleures élèves. Sâches que si tu acceptes,il faudra que tu retournes sur le terrain pour infiltrer puis extraire Barbara. Je ne te caches pas qu'il y a des risques importants. Tiens-moi au courant le plus vite possible s'il te plaît. Je te remercie. »_

_Elizabeth était sous le choc. Elle repensa à sa meilleure amie. Celle avec qui elle avait sympathisé lors de son entrée au sein de la CIA. Lorsque la vidéo s'était terminée, elle savait déjà que sa décision était prise. _

_Elle vit alors la tête du général apparaître pour la seconde fois. _

_« Dr Weir. Sachez que si vous acceptez cette mission, le conseil et moi-même vous couvriront auprès de vos collègues. Nous leurs diront que nous comptons envoyer un nouveau contingent et que nous avons besoin de vous afin de prendre notre décision. Maintenant que vous avez toutes les cartes en mains c'est à vous de décider. »_

_Dès que le message fut terminé, elle se précipita en salle de contrôle. _

_Elizabeth : « Ouvrez un vortex avec une liaison vidéo vers le SGC , s'il vous plaît. »_

_Le lieutenant obéit. Dès qu'elle vit la tête du général elle lui dit : _

_Elizabeth : « J'arrive demain matin. A la première heure. _

_Landry : Très bien nous vous attendons. Bonne soirée. »_

_Le vortex se déconnecta. _

_Elizabeth : « Faites appeler SGA 1 tout de suite et dites-leurs de me rejoindre en salle de réunion._

_Lieutenant : Tout de suite madame. _

_Elizabeth : Merci. »_

_Elle retourna en salle de réunion et attendit l'équipe. _

Fin du flash-back.

C'est à ce moment là que tout avait vraiment commencer…


	4. Chapter 4

**Scène 4**

Elizabeth était toujours dans ses pensées quand John arriva une heure plus tard.

John : « Eh bien on travail dur ! »

Elizabeth sursauta en entendant la voix de John. Elle regarda l'heure puis se dit avec horreur qu'elle n'avait rien avancer.

Elizabeth : « John, quelle surprise !

John : Surprise ? Je vous avais pourtant prévenue que je repasserai dans une heure. »

Il regarda alors le bureau et vit que rien n'avait bouger.

John : « Alors comme çà on rêvassait ! Et ne dites pas non j'ai bien vu votre tête quand je suis arrivé. A qui pensiez-vous ?

Elizabeth, souriant : Pourquoi à qui et pas à quoi ?

John : Intuition masculine !

Elizabeth : J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que j'en ai oublié la promesse que je vous ai faite.

John : Quelle promesse ?

Elizabeth : Vous avez vraiment la mémoire courte colonel ! Ma promesse de finir les rapports !

John : Oh si ce n'est que çà ce n'est pas grave, je vous pardonne. (en pensée ) Vous êtes tellement belle quand vous réfléchissez.

Bon ce n'est pas tout mais vous avez faim j'en suis sur. Allez venez. »

Elizabeth lui souria puis se leva. Elle contourna son bureau et il lui prit le bras afin d'être sur qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Celle-ci profita de ce contact physique avec son militaire préféré et ne lui dit pas qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la maintenir, qu'elle le suivrait là où il irait.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le mess ils virent le reste de l'équipe de John attablée. Ils allèrent chercher deux plateaux et John fut surpris du grand contenu de celui de Liz. Lorsque l'équipe remarqua la présence des deux leaders ils leurs firent de grands signes. Ces derniers se dirigèrent vers la table.

Elizabeth : « Bonsoir à tous. Comment allez-vous ?

Rodney : Très bien, merci. Alors vous savez ce que vous allez dire pour éviter que nous soyons envahies par ces stupides militaires ?

John : Encore une remarque sur les stupides militaires et je vous abandonne sur une planète infestée de Wraiths lors de notre prochaine mission McKay.

Rodney : Vous avez entendu Elizabeth ? Une menace ouverte à l'encontre d'un collègue et ami.

John : Vous l'avez mérité Mérédith. Ne nous traitez pas de stupides.

Rodney, en souriant : Mais qui vous dit que vous étiez compris dans le lot Sheppard ? Vous êtes le seul militaire que je supporte je vous signale.

Elizabeth : Il vous a bien eu colonel…

John, faisant la moue : C'est çà moquez vous…

Elizabeth : Mais jamais je n'oserai colonel !

Le diner se termina avec des piques entre Rodney et John qui firent rire toute la tablée.

Ils allèrent se coucher vers 23h car Elizabeth partait à 8h le lendemain.


	5. Chapter 5

_Alexiel, tu auras ta réponse un peu plus tard. _

_Merci de me lire. _

_Voici la suite. _

Elizabeth était dans la salle d'embarquement. Elle regarda une dernière fois SGA 1 avant de franchir la porte. Elle s'en voulait énormément de leur mentir mais se persuadait que c'était pour leur bien. Moins ils en savait mieux c'était.

Lorsque le vortex se forma elle se retourna pour le regarder. Elle poussa un soupir pour se donner du courage et le passa sans se retourner.

Du côté de l'équipe, ils se dirent qu'ils reverraient Elizabeth dans deux jours et qu'elle arriverait à les persuader qu'ils se débrouillaient très bien tous seuls.

John de son côté avait un mauvais pressentiment mais n'en parla à personne.

Ils virent Elizabeth prendre une grande respiration et passer le vortex sans se retourner.

Lorsqu'elle eut passer la porte le vortex se referma. Landry l'attendait en bas de la rampe.

Landry : « Bonjour Elizabeth.

Elizabeth : Général…

Landry : Suivez-moi. »

Ils entrèrent en salle de briefing et elle vit son mentor.

Il s'assirent.

Della : « Salut Lizzie

Elizabeth : Ben. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Si bien sur il y en a.

Della : Bonjour à toi aussi. Je vais bien merci et toi ?

Elizabeth : S'il te plaît Ben. Tu as du nouveau sur celui ou celle qui a fait tomber tomber sa couverture ?

Della : Malheureusement non. Je veux t'envoyer en infiltration chez Di Ponti. Tu as deux jours pour te faire engager puis extraire Barbara. Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup mais c'est le seul délai que j'ai pu obtenir. Tu connais la CIA, pour elle Bab est déjà morte.

Elizabeth : Si je suis ici c'est que j'ai accepté Ben. Tu me donnes deux jours pour la sortir. Très bien je l'aurais sortie dans deux jours. Maintenant dis-moi comment on va procéder.

Della : Non. Désolé ma chérie je préfère le faire une fois arrivés au complexe. Partons.

Elizabeth : Je te suis. Général, il ne faut pas qu'Atlantis apprennent ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je compte sur vous.

Landry : Je ne dirais rien. (en souriant) Bonne chance agent Weir.

Sur ce il partit suivi de Della et Elizabeth qui eux, allaient à la surface afin de rejoindre le complexe.

Aucun d'eux ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à la portière de la voiture.

Un chauffeur les fit entrer et ils s'installèrent. Il se plaça devant le volant, mit le contact puis démarra. C'est alors que l'agent Della brisa le silence.

Della : « Alors Atlantis, c'est comment ?

Elizabeth : Tu sais très bien que c'est top secret Ben. Mais je peux te dire que malgré les risques c'est génial. On a failli mourir un nombre incalculable de fois mais on est toujours en vie. Franchement, je n'aurai pas pu espérer une meilleure place que la direction de la cité.

Della : Et tu as des gens sur lesquels tu peux compter ou bien tu ne fais confiance à personne ?

Elizabeth : Les personnes en lesquelles j'ai confiance se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main Ben. Tu sais très bien que depuis ce qu'il s'est passé je garde mes distances. Personne ne sait ce que j'ai été avant Atlantis et le SGC.

Della : Tu veux dire que les militaires ne savent pas que tu pourrais leur mettre la raclée de leur vie en moins de cinq minutes et que tu es un excellent tireur d'élite ?

Elizabeth : Rien de rien. Pour eux je suis le Docteur Weir. Brillante diplomate et linguiste, dirigeante de la base dans laquelle ils travaillent. Point barre.

Della : Et les personnes en qui tu as confiance ?

Elizabeth : Ce n'est pas parce que je leur fait confiance que je vais leur déballer ma vie.

Della : Parle-moi d'eux.

Elizabeth : Non. Je…

Della : Allez ! Qui pourra savoir ce que tu m'as dit ?

Elizabeth : Très bien. C'est une équipe : SGA 1. Le leader est le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard. Je pense que niveau caractère on est pareil. Il est têtu, ne passe pas par trente-six chemins pour dire ce qu'il pense et prend des risques inconsidérés pour ses amis. Il y a Teyla Emmagan, une Pégasienne qui vient de la planète Athos. Nous avons découvert son peuple en premier et elle est leur chef. On peut dire qu'elle le lien avec les Pégasiens. Elle est une véritable combattante et elle manie très bien les bâtons et les poignards. Si je m'écoutais, je lui demanderais de s'entraîner avec moi.

Della : Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Tu sais très bien faire semblant d'être une faible femme. C'était la base de ton métier Lizzie. Les faux-semblants. »

Elizabeth ne répondit même pas et continua.

Elizabeth : Il y a le Dr Rodney McKay qui lui est l'astrophysicien « le plus brillant de nos deux galaxies réunies » comme il se plaît à le dire tous les jours à toutes les heures et toutes les minutes !!! Il y a enfin Ronon Dex, un Pégasien aussi qui vient de la planète Sateda. C'est lui aussi un excellent combattant qui met au tapis tous les militaires les plus entraînés. Un combat avec lui serait des plus intéressant. Je sais qu'ils n'hésiterais pas à mettre leur vie en danger pour chacun d'entre eux. Ben, je sais que je ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant pour mon passé. Mais s'il arrive quelque chose pendant la mission je veux que se soient eux mon équipe de secours. Mais tu leur raconte le strict nécessaire. Pas besoin de t'étaler sur ma vie.

Della : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Lizzie. S'il t'arrive quelque chose je veux que ce soient des professionnels qui t'aident.

Elizabeth : Ce sont des professionnels Ben. Et puis je ne veux pas mettre ma vie entre les mains de personnes que je ne connais pas et tu le sais.

Della : Bon d'accord. Je ferais mon possible pour que ce soient eux. Cà sert d'avoir des relations avec les hauts-placés n'est-ce pas ?

Elizabeth : Chercherais-tu à flatter ton égo ?? En tout cas merci. On est arrivé. Cà me fait tout drôle de revenir tu sais. Mine de rien çà fait près de quatre ans que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici.

Della : T'inquiète t'auras toujours tes repères. Rien n'a changé sauf les nouveaux agents.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth et Della passèrent les sécurités et en trèrent dans le complexe. Plusieurs têtes avec des expressions interrogatrices se retournèrent sur leur passage. Elle était derrière Della au moment où ils firent leur entrée en salle de réunion. Une personne se leva et dit :

Homme : « Tu es fou Ben, tu veux envoyer un nouvel agent pour aller aider LE MEILLEUR agent ? »

Della se poussa et c'est à se moment que l'homme vit Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, en souriant : « Tu disais que c'était moi le meilleur agent Phil !!!

Phil : Oh mon dieu c'est bien toi gamine ? »

Elizabeth : Et oui mon chéri, la gamine est de retour mais pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !!! »

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Elizabeth : « Je suis contente de te voir Phil. Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

Phil : A moi aussi gamine. C'est toi qui va aller chercher notre anti-mâle internationale ?

Elizabeth, souriant : Et oui c'est moi qui m'y colle ! Plus sérieusement, j'espère pouvoir y arriver.

Phil : J'ai confiance en toi. Une personne aussi douée que toi n'oublie pas tout ce qu'elle connait en trois années.

Ben : Bon les enfants vous n'êtes pas seuls. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Elizabeth et Phil : Désolé(e) chef/patron

Della : « Lizzie, je te présente tout d'abord l'agent Jane Pyro qui est là en tant qu'observatrice. Je voulais qu'elle mes meilleurs agents à l'œuvre.

Jane : Bonjour. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous agent Weir.

Elizabeth : Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ici c'est Elizabeth ou un autre surnom ridicule comme tu as pu l'entendre et le « tu » est de rigueur.

Jane : C'est ok pour moi.

Della : Bien. Mark va arriver. Comme je te l'ai dit dans ma vidéo, Bab a été découverte. Elle a infiltré un réseau de prostitution. Elles sont soient stripteaseuses, soient escort-girls, soient les deux. Elles sont aussi prostituées de force pour certaines.

Elizabeth : Mes ennemis préférés.

Jane : C'est exactement ce que Barbara a dit.

Elizabeth : Le traffic de femme est le pire crime après celui d'enfants. Quelle sera ma couverture ? La prostitution sera obligatoire ?

Della : Tu seras une stripteaseuse afin d'approcher vraiment les filles. Et j'espère que tu seras épargnée pour la prostitution. Tu y seras simplement pour 48 heures. Mais le strip, çà tu n'y échapperas pas.

Phil : Oulà ! Lizzie qui se mets à moitié nue çà doit valoir le coup d'œil.

Elizabeth : Je t'inderdis de venir me voir espèce de voyeur !

Della : Tu seras donc une stripteaseuse russe Lena Millicevich et tu dois sortir Bab en deux jours.

Elizabeth : Oui chef, bien chef. Et j'aurais des gadgets comme au bon vieux temps ? »

Une voix lui répondit.

Voix : « Oui mon poussin sauf qu'il n'y aura ni vidéo, ni audio, simplement un brouilleur de caméra.

Elizabeth : Mark ! Comment tu vas mon amour ?

Mark : Bien, bien. Et toi ? Tu as des questions sur le matos ?

Elizabeth : Non, non c'est bon je connais, merci.

Della : Tu as bien compris ce que tu avais à faire Lizzie ?

Elizabeth : Oui t'inquiètes, je vais assurer comme toujours !!!

Della : Surtout ne joues pas les héroines. J'aimerais pas perdre mes deux meilleures agents. Tu pars demain à 6h00. Briefing terminé.

Tout le monde sortit et Elizabeth invinta Phil chez elle afin de discuter de leurs vies respectives, sans en dire trop, et il accepta.


	7. Chapter 7

_Alexiel974 : Phil est l'un de ses anciens collègues. _

_Merci pour tes reviews. _

La suite :

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth arrivait devant la boîte. Elle avait revêtu une jupe rouge s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse et fendue des deux côtés. Son haut était un corset rouge avec de la dentelle noire faisant le tour. Elle avait mis des chaussures à talons aiguilles mais qui étaient très hautes. Heureusement qu'elle savait marcher avec !

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis entra.

Elizabeth, avec son accent russe : « Salut mon mignon, je cherche le patron pour une audition » (oh des rimes non prévues !!!)

L'homme la regarda de haut en bas puis lui dit d'attendre le temps qu'il aille chercher le patron. Ses anciens réflexes lui revinrent vite. Ainsi, elle inspecta l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle repéra toutes les sorties ou autres issues qui pourraient lui être utiles au cas où …

Le patron arriva et se dit qu'une fois l'extraction faite, Bab lui devrait une énorme faveur.

Le patron était de sa taille, bien portant avec un visage qui pouvait faire peur aux personnes les plus influençables. Il était habillé en costume-cravate ce qui accentuait la proéminence de son ventre.

Celui-ci prit le temps de la détailler de la tête aux pieds et eu l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

Di Ponti : « C'est quoi ton nom ?

Elizabeth/Lena : Lena Millicevich. Je suis arrivée de Russie il y a deux mois mais je n'arrive pas à trouver d'employeur. Je serais vraiment prête à tout pour trouver un job qui pourrait me permettre de payer mon loyer.

Di Ponti, souriant : Quand tu dis prête à tout tu insinues quoi ? »

Elizabeth jubila et se dit mentalement qu'elle le tenait.

Elizabeth : « Bien au-delà du résonnable.

Di Ponti : Je veux d'abord un aperçu de ce que tu caches là-dessous. La scène est juste derrière toi beauté. »

Elizabeth se retourna et grimaça. Elle s'y attendait mais l'entendre vraimetn était autre chose. Elle se donna du courage en se disant qu'elle faisait çà pour la bonne cause. Elle alla choisir un titre puis monta sur scène.

Elle avait choisi Future sex love sound de Justin Timberlake. (j'savais pas quoi choisir)

Lorsque la musique commença, elle se mit à faire de petits déhanchements, en faisant glisser ses mains le long de son corps. Elle fit glisser sa jupe puis la jeta à la table du patron. Elle se retrouva ainsi en boxer noir. Elle se dirigea vers la barre fixe, l'aggripa tout en continuant son déhanché. Elle frotta à la barre en prenant son air le plus aguicheur. Elle se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle mette le maximum de conviction pour convaincre le patron.

Elle commença à jouer avec son corset en le descendant puis le remontant. Elle fit le geste trois fois puis l'enleva vraiment. Elle se retrouva donc en soutien gorge et boxer noirs, le tout en dentelle.

Elle descendit de scène puis alla se coller au patron tout en bougeant. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux, elle commença à faire des va et viens avec son bassin et sentit qu'elle lui faisait vraiment de l'effet. Elle continua puis quand elle sentit qu'il allait arriver à saturation, elle s'en alla précipitamment. Elle fit la même chose avec les deux autres hommes qui étaient sortis du bureau de Di Ponti mais le dernier la maintint de force sur ses genoux. Elle se retint de lui balancer un coup de poing mais se dit qu'elle devait vraiment jouer le jeu alors elle continua de bouger jusqu'à ce que l'homme éjacule.

Lorsque ce fut fait, le patron l'arrêta et lui demanda de se rhabiller, ce qu'elle fit.

Di Ponti : « Pas mal, pas mal. Tu as déjà fait çà avant ?

Elizabeth : Non. Sauf pour un ex petit ami très porté sur le sexe et adorant jouer.

Di Ponti : Je t'engage. Ce soir, tu me fait un show d'enfer, encore plus chaud que celui que tu viens de nous faire et demain peut-être que tu rencontreras des clients.

Elizabeth : Oh, je vous remercie. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

Di Ponti : Rentres chez toi et passe une tenue provocante. »

Il la regarde encore une fois de haut en bas.

Di Ponti : « Encore plus provocante »

Ils se levèrent puis elle s'en alla. Cinq cents mètres plus loin, elle appela Della.

Elizabeth : « C'est Lizzie. Je suis engagée et je commence demain. Au fait tu me dois une énorme faveur pour ce que je viens de faire.

_Della : On verra. Bonne chance. Prochain contact téléphonique, demain soir. _

Elizabeth : Ok. A demain.


	8. Chapter 8

_Alexiel974 : voici ta réponse pour l'équipe. _

_Julie Winchester : j'aime bien ta supposition mais je n'y répondrai pas. Tout sera expliqué dans les suites de la fic. _

_Merci de me lire. _

Trois jours plus tard, John commencait à s'inquiéter. Elizabeth aurait du revenir fla veille et il n'avait même pas eu de nouvelles. C'est vrai que trois jours, ce n'était pas long mais il s'inquiétait toujours pour sa jolie supérieure. Il l'aimait et s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'elle avait failli mourir à cause des nanites. Il était en pleine réflexion lorsque la porte s'enclecha. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide en salle de contrôle.

John : « Qui est-ce ?

Lieutenant : C'est l'IDC du SGC mon colonel. Nous avons une vidéo.

John : Très bien ouvrez un canal. »

Lorsque John vit le visage du général Landry son visage s'assombrit. Il se demandait pourquoi ce n'était pas Elizabeth qui lui parlait.

Landry : « Colonel.

John : Mon général.

Landry : J'ai besoin d'SGA 1 au complet. Traversez le vortex dès que possible.

John : Mais qu'est-ce que…

Landry, le coupa : C'est à propos du Docteur Weir. »

John ressentit un malaise et répondit.

John : « Nous serons là dans trente minutes mon général.

Landry : J'enverrai le Docteur Jackson pour prendre les commandes. Terminé. »

John convoqua les membres de son équipe en salle de réunion.

John : « Nous devons aller sur Terre. Le général Landry m'a laissé entendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave à propos d'Elizabeth. On part dans une demi-heure chrono. Tous à vos affaires.


	9. Chapter 9

La porte se referma sur John, Teyla, Ronon et Rodney.

John fit un salut militaire.

John : « Mon général.

Landry: Colonel, repos. Mr Dex, Melle Emmagan, Dr McKay. Bonjour et bienvenue à tous.

John : Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Elizabeth ?

Landry : Calmez-vous et suivez-moi.

Ronon : N'allons-nous pas à l'infirmerie ?

Landry : Non. Nous n'avons pas le temps. »

L'équipe commençait à se poser des questions. Le fait qu'Elizabeth ne soit pas venue les accueillir avec le général leur faisait se poser des questions.

Arrivés en salle de réunion ils virent un homme. Ils ne dirent rien et prirent place chacun sur un siège.

Landry : « Melle, Messieurs, si je vous ai fait venir c'est parce que nous avons un problème. Tout ce que vous apprendrez dans cette salle ne devra pas en sortir. Il en va de la sécurité nationale. »

Ils répondirent un « oui » à l'unisson.

Homme : « Je suis l'agent Benjamin Della, de la CIA et …

John : Qu'est-ce que la CIA vient faire là-dedans ? »

L'agent esquissa un sourire.

Della : « Lizzie m'a beaucoup parlé de vous colonel. Elle m'a dit que vous lui donniez du fil à retordre, que vous étes têtu, franc et qu'ils vous arrive de couper la parole aux gens. Elle avait raison vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. »

Rodney allait parler quand Ronon le coupa.

Ronon : « Qu'est-ce que la CIA ?

Della : C'est une institution publique et en même temps secrète. Publique car on retrouve des hôtesses d'accueil, des agents administratifs ainsi que des agents de terrains. Secrète parce que certains agents sont sur une liste appelée la liste noire qui désigne les agents secrets c'est-à-dire les agents d'infiltration. Il vont surtout infiltrer à l'extérieur de notre pays.

Ronon : Qu'est-ce que la … CIA … a à voir avec le Dr Weir ?

Rodney : C'est c'que j'allais demander. Une minute vous l'avez appeler Lizzie ? Vous connaissez si bien le Dr Weir ?

Della : En effet. Lizzie a travaillé sous mes ordres pendant dix ans. »

Cette nouvelle les laissa tous pantois.

Rodney retrouva sa voix le premier et dis donc :

Rodney : « Qu… qu… je vous demande pardon ? Elizabeth est …

L andry: Etait un agent secret oui », le coupa le général Landry. « L'une des meilleures, d'après son mentor ici présent.

John: Vous étiez au courant !

Della : Remarquable déduction colonel. En effet le général ainsi que tous vos supérieurs sont au courant parce que j'ai passé un accord avec eux ainsi qu'Elizabeth. Celle-ci a voulu quitter notre service actif afin de se consacrer à la diplomatie. Mais elle m'a dit que si j'ai vraiment aucune autre alternative que faire appel à elle, elle répondrait présente dans la mesure de ses moyens. Vos supérieurs ont accepté.

Ronon : Vous l'avez rappelée pour qu'elle effectue une de vos missions.

Della : En effet. Mais comme vous avez pu le constater, la mission qui devait durer deux jours s'est allongée. J'ai fait appel à vous parce qu'elle ne tarit pas d'éloges sur votre équipe. Lizzie n'accorde pas facilement sa confiance avec tout ce qu'elle a pu voir en tant qu'agent. Mais elle m'a dit que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, c'est à vous que je devais m'adresser car vous êtes les meilleurs et que vous n'abandonnez pas même s'il n'y a que peu d'espoir. Alors je viens à vous pour vous demander de m'aider.

John : Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas d'agent disponible ?

Della : Vous ne m'avez pas écouter colonel. Elle ne voulait personne d'autre que vous s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. »

Il leur annonça alors ce que tout le monde redoutait après ce discours :

Della : Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles depuis son infiltration qui remonte à trois jours.

John : Que s'est-il passé ?

Della : L'agent Barbara Salhe a été envoyée en infiltration chez Carlo Di Ponti, un mafieux qui se livre aux traffics de femmes. Sa couverture a tenu trois semaines. Nous avons appris cette information il y a quatre jours. Nous ne savons pas encore comment ils l'ont su.

John : Vous avez donc décidé d'envoyer Elizabeth pour enquêter.

Della : Non, j'ai envoyé Lizzie en mission d'infiltration.

John : Pourquoi elle ? Vous avez d'autres agents quand même !

Della : Lizzie et Barbara se connaissent depuis leur entrée au sein de la suis leur mentor à chacune d'entre elles. Ce sont les meilleures amies et je sais que Lizzie m'en aurait voulu si j'avais confié cette mission à une autre personne qu'elle.

Rodney : Une autre question : pourquoi nous avoir fait venir sur Terre ?

Della, s'impatientant : Je déteste me répéter Dr McKay, mais je vais le faire quand même : j'ai besoin de personnes de confiance afin d'extraire Lizzie et Barbara et d'après Lizzie vous êtes les meilleurs quand il s'agit de situations dangereuses. Ma question est donc la suivante : êtes vous prêts à aider Lizzie et Barbara de manière officieuse même si elle vous a caché une partie de son passé ? »

Il suffit d'un regard entre toute l'équipe pour savoir ce qu'ils avait décidé.

Teyla : « Elizabeth avait ses raisons de garder son passé secret et je le respecte. Vous pouvez compter sur mon aide.

Rodney : Je sens qu'il va encore y avoir des bagarres et je déteste çà. En plus je ne sais même pas me battre… mais si je peux aider d'une quelconque manière la femme que je considère comme une grande amie, alors je consens à mettre ma super intelligence intergalactique à votre service.

Ronon : Le Dr Weir m'a offert la possibilité d'avoir une nouvelle famille et je n'admettrais pas de perdre encore une fois une personne que j'apprécie et que je respecte. Mes capacités sont à votre service. »

Tous les membres de l'équipe regardaient John. Ce dernier dit :

John : « Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Teyla, je donnerai ma vie pour chacune des personnes présentes dans cette pièce ainsi que pour Elizabeth. Elle est la seule leader capable de diriger Atlantis et je pense parler pour toutes les personnes présentes, la seule leader que nous voulons avoir. C'est une femme vraiment hors du commun. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider.

Della : Je n'en attendait pas moins de vous et je vous remercie. Elizabeth ne s'est pas trompée. Vous êtes vraiment très soudés.

John : Vivre dans une autre galaxie créer des liens.

Le général Landry prit la parole.

Landry : Agent Della ? Je respecte énormément le Dr Weir ainsi que son travail. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je vous aiderai dans la mesure de mes moyens.

Della : Merci infiniment mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiler sans l'aide du SGC. Je vous recontacterai dans douze heures afin de vous donner de plus amples informations.


	10. Chapter 10

Suite au briefing avec l'agent Della les membres de SGA 1 se retrouvèrent chacuns dans leurs chambres et pensaient aux révélations que cet agent leur avait faites.

Ronon : « Cà ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Pour devenir une telle femme de tête, ell a du avoir une certaine expérience de terrain et de stratégies.

Et puis si elle est aussi douée qu'ils le prétendent, alors un combat contre elle devrait être des plus intéressant.

John : Je n'y crois pas. Pourquoi nous a-t-elle caché çà ? Son passé. Pourquoi ne ME l'a-t-elle pas dit ? Elle n'avait pas confiance ? Pourtant elle sait qu'elle peut toujours compter sur moi et que je suis pas du genre à répéter.

ALORS POURQUOI ????

Rodney : Elizabeth en commando ! Oh mon Dieu qu'elle vision horrible ! Elle qui est si souriante, si gentille, si aimante !

Elizabeth avec une arme !

Elizabeth en train de tuer !

Oh mon Dieu mais qui êtes-vous Dr Weir ?

Elizabeth avec des citrons, pleins de citrons pour me tuer parce qu'elle ne supporte plus mes théories… oh là là faudra que je fasse attention.

Teyla : Je pensais que nous étions amies et elle ne m'a rien raconté. Peut-être n'en avait-elle pas le droit ? Laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute Teyla, tu la questionneras lorsque vous l'aurez retrouvée saine et sauve.

Oui c'est çà : après son retour, je lui proposerai un entraînement entre leader. Si elle est aussi douée que le dit son chef, les entraînements ont du lui manquer pendant ces trois dernières années sur Atlantis. Je suis curieuse de voir sa techanique lors d'un corps à corps. »


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent à 8h, prirent un petit déjeuner ensemble et se réunirent en salle de briefing à la CIA.

Della : « Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous êtes en forme.

Ronon : Que devons-nous faire ?

Della : Vous n'êtes pas des agents mais je vais quand même vous infiltrer. Teyla, vous serez vous-même étant donné que vous n'avez pas d'identité ici. Vous serez serveuse. Ils ne demanderont pas grand-chose simplement d'être belle, de sourire et de bien servir. Ronon, vous serez vous aussi vous-même pour les mêmes raisons que Teyla et vous serez un videur.

Rodney : Pourquoi çà ne m'étonnes pas ?Vous avez la tête de l'emploi en plus avec votre carrure !

Della : Je n'aime pas être interrompu Dr McKay. Vos amis vous expliquerons vos rôles en y allant. Dr, vous travaillerez sur deux tableaux : le premier est que vous infiltrerez avec Sheppard en tant que son meilleur ami. Vous êtes toujours astrophysicien et vous vous appelez David Hewlett(flemme de trouver des noms). Le second sera d'aider l'agent Crow qui va arriver, à superviser l'opération car je suppose qu'avec votre « super-intelligence intergalactique » vous savez pirater n'importe quoi. Quant à vous colonel, vous serez un fils à papa bourré d'argent et vous aimez aller dans ce genre d'endroit. Vous serez Joe Flanigan. »

Deux hommes entrèrent.

Della : « Ah Phil,Mark venez vous installer. Voici les amis dont Lizzie m'a parler. Voici Teyla Emmagan, le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard, le Dr Rodney McKay, et enfin Ronon Dex. Melle et Messieurs voici l'agent Phil Crow qui a travaillé avec Lizzie depuis ses débuts et qui l'a connaît très bien et Mark Lilo qui s'occupe du matériel dont les agents ont besoin en mission.

Phil : Bonjour à vous tous. Lizzie m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et vos capacités sans pour autant s'étaler sur le sujet. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez les rasres personnes en lesquelles elle avait confiance et j'espère qu'elle ne se trompe pas. Si c'est le cas, soyez sûrs que je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer. Lizzie a beaucoup trop souffert pour que çà recommence.

Rodney : Souffert ? Pourquoi ?

Phil : Cà ne vous regarde pas. Patron tu leur a tout dit ?

Della : Oui. Je laisse la partie gadget au spécialiste.

Mark : Alors les gadgets se résument au matériel de communication. Ce sont l'oreillette et le micro. Je vous ai intégré les micros dans des bagues pour les deux garçons qui iront en salle. Pour Teyla, je l'ai mis dans un collier. Enfin, pour vous Ronon, je le mettrai dans un de vos colliers si vous voulez bien m'en donner un. »

Il prit l'un des colliers que Ronon lui tendait et commença à l'examiner.

Mark : « C'est parfait, il y a un petit creux pour que je puisse insérer le micro. J'y vais tout de suite. »

Il se leva et commença à partir mais revint sur ses pas.

Mark : « Ah oui. John, quand Lizzie vous aura vu et viendra vers vous en dansant vous en profiterez pour lui glisser ceci. Ce sont son micro et son oreillette. Au fait patron, Lizzie a toujours son piercing ?

Della : Oui. Tu lui as fait son micro comme les autres fois ?

Mark : Oui. J'suis pas allé vérifier si elle l'avait toujours la dernière parce que je ne me suis pas servi de cette cachette !

Rodney s'écria : Son quoi ?

Della, souriant et disant tranquillement : Il y a beaucoup de choses que Lizzie arrive à cacher au reste du monde comme son piercing, son ancien boulot ainsi que ses trois tatouages. »

Ce fut au tour de John de s'écrier.

John : « Ses trois quoi ???

Phil : Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour parler de çà. Deux vies sont en jeu et nous sommes en train de nous focaliser sur des broutilles.

John : Attendez, vous avez bien dit « quand elle dansera » ?

Mark : Oui. Lizzie a été engagée en tant que stripteaseuse. »

Rodney et John le regardèrent bouche-bée et un blanc s'installa interrompu par Teyla.

Teyla : « Qu'est-ce qu'une stripteaseuse ?

Rodney : Euh… John, expliquez-lui.

John : Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas vous ?

Rodney : Parce que c'est vous l'expert en femmes capitaine Kirk.

John : Oh ca va Meredith vous…

Phil les coupa : Une stripteaseuse est une femme qui danse et se déshabille en même temps et tout çà pour des hommes qui les payent.

Ronon, perplexe : Et le docteur Weir a accepté de faire çà ?

Della : Le patron du club, Di Ponti, fait ce que l'on appelle du traffic de femmes. Généralement, il les fait venir des pays de l'Est et les force à se prostituer. Lizzie et Barbara sont deux jeunes femmes vraiment très féministes si l'on peut dire et ont donc toujours été révoltées contre cette forme d'esclavage. Elles seraient prêtes à tout pour faire tomber ce genre de réseaux et de personnes.

John : Euh… quand vous dites tout, cela inclus ? …

Della : La prostitution, oui.. au fait, Lizzie s'appelle Lena Millicevich et est russe. Elle parle notre langue avec un fort accent. Je vous donne ces infos pour que vous ne soyez pas étonnés.

Rodney : Russe ? Et s'ils voulaient lui faire passer un test ?

Della : Lizzie parle parfaitement plus d'une dizaines de langues qu'elle a apprises toute seule pour la plupart. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas été découverte mais que les personnes sont plus sous surveillance depuis que Barbara a été démasquée.

John : D'accord. Merci. Peut-on partir ? J'expliquerai à Ronon et Teyla en quoi consistent leurs rôles.

Della : Préparez-les bien. Ils ont un entretien cet après-midi et commencent ce soir s'ils passent la sélection. Quant à vous deux, vos vêtements vous attendrons dans vos chambres et vous disposerez de 30000 dollars chacuns à donner pour payer vos consommations ainsi que les pourboires de Teyla et les déhanchés de Lizzie. Des question ? Non, bien briefing terminé. »


	12. Chapter 12

John et Rodney entrèrent dans la boite après que Ronon les aient laissés passer.

Ils virent Teyla en serveuse. Elle portait une jupe courte noire avec un top de la même couleur et des chaussures à semelles compensées. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une couette. Elle vint les voir et leur proposa de s'asseoir. Elle en profita pour leur dire qu'elle n'avait pas vu Elizabeth. Les garçons s'installèrent.

John/Joe : « Bien jolie demoiselle, pour moi çà s'ra un double scotch.

Rodney/David : Pour moi ce sera un martini blanc mais sans la tranche de citron. Je suis mortellement allergique aux agrumes.

Teyla sourit : Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur. Je ferai attention. »

Elle partit demander leurs commandes. C'est alors qu'un homme prit le micro et annonça.

Homme : « Messieurs, pour le plaisir des yeux et du corps, voici celle que vous attendez tous : LENA MILLICEVICH. La musique commença et on entendit Déshabillez-moi de Mylène Farmer. (encore une fois, je ne savais pas quoi choisir »

Quand ils entendirent ce nom, Rodney et John regardèrent la scène et restèrent la bouche grande ouverte. Ils voyaient une autre facette d'Elizabeth et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

Elle était vêtue d'un short moulant rouge et d'un bustier noir en dentelle rouge pourpre. Elle portait des chausssures à talons rouges et avait ses cheveux châtains remontés en chignon. Son maquillage noir accentuait la couleur de ses yeux. Elle portait un chapeau penché sur le côté et se déhanchait à un rythme très sensuel. On la vit faire une légère pause puis elle commença à se déshabiller.

Elizabeth entra sur scène en se déhanchant. Elle en avait assez et essayait de trouver un moyen afin de contacter Della. Elle se retourna et les vit. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux écarquillés. Elle fit une légère pause puis commença à se déshabiller. Finalement elle se dit qu'elle allait un peu s'amuser. Et puis s'ils étaient là ce n'était pas un hasard. C'était Della qui les avait envoyés en renfort, elle en était sûre. S'ils étaient là çà voulait aussi dire que Phil avait pirater la vidéo surveillance et qu'il pouvait la voir. Elle enleva alors doucement son haut et joua avec en le faisant tournoyer. Elle descendit de scène et se dirigea droit vers John et Rodney. Elle se déhanchait toujours et mit son bustier autour du cou de John. Elle s'asseya sur ses genoux et faisait de lents va et viens sensuels.

Elle se leva et alla vers Rodney puis fit la même chose. Puis elle se leva et enleva son mini short. Elle se retrouva en string et soutien gorge noirs en dentelle. Elle retourna sur les genoux de John et refit les mêmes gestes. John la prit par cheveux et l' se laissa faire sachant qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose pour qu'il fasse ce geste. Il fit alors glisser son oreillette à l'intérieur de son oreille puis il mit le micro dans son soutien gorge. Dès que ce fût fait elle s'écarta vivement et lui montra ses fesses attendant son billet. Il le mit dans le string et elle s'en alla. Elle remonta sur scène puis finit son show. Lorsqu'elle retourna en coulisse, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.

John resta bouche bée en voyant Elizabeth. Il la vit esquisser un léger sourire lorsqu'elle les vit puis elle commença à se déshabiller. Lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle portait il en eu une bouffée de chaleur. Il la regarda alors avancer vers lui. Elle le provoqua en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Il repensa alors au fait que tout le monde y comprit les agents de la CIA pouvait les voir et qu'il avait un « colis » à lui transmettre. Il la prit alors par les cheveux et l' sentit la réticence de la jeune femme et lui fit alors glisser son oreillette à sa place. Il la sentit se détendre. Il lui glissa alors le micro dans son soutien gorge. Dès que ce fut fait, elle s'écarta si précipitamment qu'il eut un grognement de mécontentement. C'est alors qu'il vit les fesses de sa supérieure et Phil lui dit de glisser des billets ce qu'il fit. Lorsqu'elle remonta sur scène il la vit avec un léger sourire. Lorsque son show fut fini il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Elizabeth était sortie de scène depuis cinq minutes. Elle vérifia qu'elle était seule puis enleva son piercing normal pour le remplacer par la version micro intégré. Elle se rhabilla puis dit alors :

Elizabeth : « J'espère que tu t'es bien rincé l'œil mon amour.

Phil : Hey gamine ! Comment tu vas ?

Elizabeth : Vas te déhancher à moitié nu devant tes subordonnés et tu verras...

Phil : En tout cas t'as eu l'air d'apprécier gamine. »

La réaction d'Elizabeth ne se fit pas attendre.

Elizabeth , ironique : « Il fallait que je joue le jeu amour. Je suis une putain tu t'en souviens ? Les hommes font ce qu'ils veulent de moi.

Phil : On va vous sortir de là. Je sais à quel point tu détestes cette situation. Au fait tu as vu Bab ?

Elizabeth : Non. J'ai pu les suivre jusqu'à une porte close mais pas au-delà. Désolée. Mets-moi en contact avec John s'il te plaît.

Phil : Nous sommes tous en contact Lizzie chérie. Tout le monde entend notre conversation depuis le début.

Elizabeth : Oh eh bien dans ce cas. John si vous m'embrassez encore de cette façon je ne répond plus de rien ! Gamine terminé. »

Elle entendit tous les autres rire.

John : « Et vous, continuez à vous déshabiller de la même manière et c'est moi qui ne répond plus de rien.

Rodney : Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas seuls là ?

John, soupirant : Malheureusement. »

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit et rougit. Elizabeth fit pareil de son côté. Lorsqu'elle sortit des vestiaires, elle vit Di Ponti.

Di Ponti : « Lena. Ma magnifique russe aguicheuse préférée. J'ai un client pour toi ce soir. »

Maintenant qu'Elizabeth avait son oreillette tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Ils suivirent donc la conversation lorsqu'elle répondit.

Elizabeth : « Qui est-ce ?

Di Ponti : Mon cousin. Une heure dans la chambre 124.

Elizabeth : Je monte dans la chambre me préparer. J'en ai pour quinze minutes le temps de me refaire une beauté. Faites-le monter après ce délai.

Di Ponti : Le dernier de mes amis a été plus que ravi de toi ma chérie. Fais tout ce qu'il te demandera et tu auras une petite augmentation.

Elizabeth : Comment ça tout ce qu'il demandera ? »


	13. Chapter 13

_Voilà, à partir d'ici, je pense que çà vaut son rating T jusqu'à la scène suivante peut-être._

Dès le début de la conversation, John commençait à bouilloner. Lorsqu'il entendit cette phrase, ce fut la main de Rodney sur son épaule qui lui évita de se lever.

_Phil : « Restes calme John. Elizabeth sait ce qu'elle fait. _

John : Elle va vraiment faire …

_Phil : J'en ai bien peur. Malheureusement si elle ne veut pas griller sa couverture, elle est obligée. N'oublie pas qu'elle savait exactement dans quoi elle s'engageait pour cette mission même si çà ne lui faisait pas plaisir. » _

Pendant ce temps avec Elizabeth.

Di Ponti, souriant : « Tu verras bien. Allez monte te préparer. Je le fais patienter. »

Elizabeth monta dans la chambre avec une boule au ventre. Même si s'était pour la « bonne cause », elle n'aimait pas cette situation. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et y pénétra. Elle alla dans la salle de bain. Elle commença à parler en même temps qu'elle se préparait.

Elizabeth : « Phil, je veux que tu coupes la caméra de la chambre et le son de mon micro.

Della : Négatif. Maintenant que j'ai un moyen de communiquer avec toi je n'arrêterai pas ce micro.

Elizabeth, soupirant : Ben, je t'en prie il faut que tu l'éteignes. Je ne veux pas que vous entendiez ni que vous voyiez tout ce qu'il va se passer dans cette pièce. C'est assez gênant comme çà.

Della : Désolée ma grande. Je ne peux pas faire çà.

Elizabeth : Phil, s'il te plaît.

Phil : Je suis du même avis que Ben et tu le sais. »

Elizabeth avait fini de se préparer. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et poussa un soupir que les autres entendirent.

Della : « Je déteste quand tu soupires Lizzie parce qu'à chaque fois tu me fais un sale coup.

Elizabeth : Désolée Ben regarde tant que tu veux mais tu n'entendras rien. »

Ils n'entendirent plus rien venant d'Elizabeth.

Della : « Eh merde, elle a enlevé son micro.

John : On vous rejoint dans la camionette. »

Elizabeth savait qu'elle allait se faire passer un savon mais elle trouvait humiliant ce qu'il allait se passer. Ce qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit c'était qu'elle avait entendu parler de l'ami de Di Ponti. Il était réputé pour ses goûts bizarres en matière de sexe. Elle retira son micro ainsi que son oreillette.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir elle inspira profondément et se mit face à la porte.

Les autres virent alors un homme entrer dans la chambre d'Elizabeth. Il était grand, brun et portait un costume. Il portait aussi avec lui une mallette qu'il posa près du lit. Ils le virent se déshabiller sans enlever son boxer et se mettre sur le lit, les jambes écartées, les mains vers son sexe.

Elizabeth sortit de la salle de bain. Elle portait une nuisette noire et rouge en dentelle et essayait de ne pas penser à ses amis qui la voyait grâce à la caméra. Elle avança vers l'homme et grimpa sur le lit à quatre pattes. Elle se placa alors à genoux devant l'homme et commenca à se caresser. Il l'a prit alors assez violemment et la fit glisser sous lui.

Lorsqu'ils la virent sortir de la salle de bain, ils ne purent s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Puis ils réalisèrent tous ce qu'elle alllait faire. John serra les poings, Rodney grimaça, Ronon faisait une drôle de grimace, Teyla poussa un soupir désespéré et les agents secouèrent la tête. Ils virent l'homme murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Elizabeth. Et c'est là qu'ils dirent qu'ils auraient mieux fait de l'écouter et de tout couper.

L'homme l'embrassait sauvagement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se laissa faire mais ne pensait qu'à le repousser. C'est alors qu'il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle s'y attendait mais avait espérer passer à travers les mailles du filet qui se refermait peu à peu sur elle.

L'homme se redressa et elle se mit à plat ventre en tendant ses bras de chaque côté du lit. Elle l'entendit chercher quelque chose dans son sac puis entendit un cliquetis familier. Il la menotta alors aux barreaux du lit.

John sentait vraiment sa rage monter. Lorsqu'il la vit se faire menotter, il détourna le regard de l'écran durant une seconde.

Elizabeth l'entendit fouiller une seconde fois dans son sac. Il descendit du lit et lui demanda alors.

Lorsqu'ils virent le second objet John manqua s'étouffer et les agents se regardèrent interloqués. Ils virent l'homme parler mais ne pouvaient pas entendre.

Homme : « As-tu été sage petite fille ?

Elizabeth, avec la tête à l'opposer de la caméra : Non monsieur. »

Elle ressentit une violente douleur au niveau de son dos.

Ils détournèrent tous les yeux de l'écran de contrôle.

Homme, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres : « Tu sais ce qu'il arrive aux petites filles qui sont méchantes ? On sort le fouet et on les punit. Mais là j'ai beucoup mieux que le fouet. Ce que je tiens dans la main petite fille s'appelle une cravache et çà sert à punir les vilaines filles dans ton genre. »

Il frappa alors. Encore et encore alternant coups placés pour faire mal et coups pour entailler la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle sous la douleur. Il s'arrêta alors, prit les clefs des menotes et la détacha. Il la retourna et la pénétra brutalement.

Elle avait mal mais serra les dents et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang.

Dans la caravane, les garçons n'en revenait pas. Ils assistaient à un viol mais ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'arrêter. Ils étaient comme des fous à voir Elizabeth se tordre dans tous les sens et à voir son visage décomposé par la douleur.

Ronon : « Donnez-moi une arme. Je vais le tuer.

John : Vous le tuez après que je l'ai torturé.

Rodney : Je vous aiderai à la torture Sheppard.

Teyla : Et moi quand vous aurez fini de le torturer je lui couperais son attirail et le lui accrocherai sous le nez. »

Tout le monde la regarda.

Teyla : « Eh bien quoi ? Cà vous étonne ? Je suis autant révoltée que vous si ce n'est plus. »

Ils regardèrent l'écran et virent l'homme commencer à la mordre au sang un peu partout.

Elizabeth, de son côté s'obstinait à garder la tête tournée. Quelques larmes coulaient mais elle ne voulait pas que les autres la voit.

Lorsqu'il eut finit sa besogne il se releva et lui ordonna sèchement de se rhabiller. Elle ne se fit pas prier et l'homme rigola. Quand elle eut fini, il lui glissa un billet dans le décolleté puis s'en alla. Elizabeth regarda la caméra l'air triste puis alla dans la salle bains. Elle vérouilla la porte et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se sentait sale et se dit qu'elle ferait payer à Di Ponti le centuple de ce qu'elle avait subie depuis qu'elle avait infiltrer.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle fut calmée, elle remit son oreillette et son micro et annonça d'une voix blanche.

Elizabeth : « Phil, donnes-moi l'adresse de Roberto Di Ponti s'il te plaît.

_Della : Lizzie je suis désolé. _

Elizabeth : On verra plus tard pour les excuses Ben.

_Phil : Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? _

Elizabeth, cria : File-moi cette putain d'adresse Phil !

_Della : Pour l'amour du ciel, calme-toi Lizzie. Je t'en prie ne fais rien qui pourrait mettre ta couverture en danger_.

Elizabeth : Je ne joue plus, c'est fini. Barbara a assez attendue et moi aussi. Je vais faire ce que tu m'as appris Ben. Je veux des réponses et Roberto va me les donner. Tu me connais tu sais que je peux obtenir tout ce que je veux. Phil dois-je me répéter ?

Ce dernier lui donna l'adresse. Ils la virent sortir de la chambre.

Elizabeth descendait les marches deux par deux. Elle fut interrompue par Carlo Di Ponti.

Di Ponti : « Lena ! Mon cousin a été ravie et moi aussi je dois dire. Je t'ai vue à l'œuvre. Une vraie déesse du sexe.

Elizabeth/Lena : Merci Monsieur. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez apprécié mon travail.

Di Ponti : Voilà ton augmentation. Rentres chez toi, tu as bien travaillé ce soir. »

Elle partit sans se retourner. Elle fit des détours pour savoir si elle était suivie ou non et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle prit la direction de l'adresse de Roberto.

Elizabeth : « Phil, je suis sure qu'il y a des caméras.

Phil : T'inquiètes, Rodney et moi on s'en occupe. »

Elle était arrivée chez son bourreau. Ils la virent monter par les escaliers les deux étages. Elle frappa à la porte et prit une pose aguicheuse. John grimaça. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait.

Phil : « Ouvrez tous grands les yeux et regardez l'experte à l'œuvre. Vous ne verrez çà qu'une seule fois dans votre vie. Vous ne reconnaîtrez plus votre adorable boss.

Teyla : Pourquoi dites-vous çà ?

Phil : Vous verrez. Accrochez-vous, c'est un conseil. Lizzie est la meilleure dans ce petit jeu.

Elizabeth, murmurant : Fermes-là Phil. Les gars, Teyla, je préfère vous prévenir que ce que vous allez voir pourra vous choquer venant de moi. »

Ils virent la porte s'ouvrir et Rodney réussit à pénétrer dans le système pour voir l'intérieur en même temps.

Il avait même réussi à avoir le son avec la vidéo.

Roberto : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

Elizabeth, d'une voix suave, se jetant sur lui et l'embrassant : Tu t'es bien amusé tout à l'heure ? A mon tour chéri. »


	14. Chapter 14

_Alexiel :__ Ouah ! Quelle longue review !!_

_Cà m'a fait plaiz de la lire. _

_Je ne sais pas non plus si les agents peuvent subir cela pour de vrai mais je pense pas quand même. _

_Je voulais vraiment faire voir une Zabeth autrement que comme sur Atlantis. _

_Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. _

_Un autre petit chapitre sera prévu plus tard dans la soirée. _

_Biz._

Place à la suite : 

Elle entraina l'homme sur la chaise qu'elle avait aperçue et s'assit sur ses genoux en continuant de l'embrasser. Roberto la prit par les fesses et la pressa contre lui.

Dans la camionnette, la team était sous le choc de ce qu'ils voyaient. Les deux agents sourirent.

Della : « Lizzie vous avait prévenus les gars.

John : Croyez-moi le voir donne un tout autre sens aux mots. »

Ils la virent mettre ses deux mains derrière son dos et sortir deux paires de menottes. D'un geste rapide, elle attacha les mains de l'homme et se releva. Elle s'essuya la bouche et commenca à fouiller la chambre. Ils la virent extirper un sac de sous le lit. Ils comprirent tous ce qu'elle venait de trouver.

Elizabeth, souriant à pleines dents : « Maintenant on va jouer. Tu enregistres la confession mon ange ?

Phil : Oui. Vas-y. »

Elizabeth sortit la cravache du sac et s'avança vers l'homme.

Elizabeth : « Roberto. Raconte-moi tout à propos du traffic de ton charmant cousin.

Roberto : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Elizabeth, lui donnant un coup de cravache sur la joue gauche : Mauvaise réponse chéri. Deuxième chance. J'attends une réponse détaillée.

Roberto, le regard haineux : Vas te faire foutre sale pute.

Elizabeth, lui donnant un coup sur la joue droite : Tu me déçois mon chou. Malheureusement pour toi, je laisse seulement deux chances avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Elle jeta sa cravache derrière elle et s'asseya sur les genoux de Roberto.

Elizabeth : « Alors ? Toujours rien ? »

Roberto la regarda sans ouvrir la bouche. Elle le prit par les cheveux et se mit à l'embrasser comme une possédée.

Ils entendirent un gémissement étouffé puis Elizabeth se détacha. Elle avait la bouche en sang et souriait de façon cruelle. Quand John la vit, il avait l'air horrifié.

John, murmurant : On dirait un démon.

On vit Elizabeth sourire à la caméra puis reporter son attention sur son prisonnier, qui quant à lui, émettait des gémissements de douleur leur semblait il.

Elizabeth regarda son otage et lui fit un magnifique sourire ensanglanté. Elle se lécha les lèvres pleines de sang et dit sur le ton d'une conversation.

Elizabeth : « Si tu persistes dans ton silence je recommence mais cette fois-ci je t'arracherais un morceau de langue jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne mes réponses. »

Elle se rapprocha lentement de l'homme à mesure qu'elle parlait.

Elizabeth : « Et puis quand il ne te restera que le strict minimum pour parler ce sera au tour de tes oreilles, puis d'une certaine partie de ton anatomie à laquelle tu tiens. Crois-moi je suis la meilleure quand il s'agit d'interroger les gens. »

Elizabeth s'était tellement rapprochée qu'elle arriva à son oreille. Elle murmura alors.

Elizabeth : « Tu as ressenti la douleur ? Alors imagine si je descend plus bas. Mets-toi aussi dans le crâne que tu es tombée sur la personne la plus dérangée que tu aies pu connaître dans ta misérable vie de merde»

La team était horrifiée. Elizabeth, leur douce, gentille, aimante et souriante leader s'était transformée en monstre sanguinaire devant leurs yeux. Elle avait de la haine dans les yeux ainsi que de la rage. La rage de faire parler cet homme. Et ils voyaient qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution. Ils entendirent l'homme parler.

Roberto : « Ce sont des filles de l'Est. Elles sont recrutées parce qu'elles ne manquent à personne. Elles veulent une vie meilleure. Carlo leur fait miroiter le mannequinat mais leur confisque leurs papiers dès qu'elles sont arrivées et leur explique ce qu'elles doivent faire. Il n'hésite pas à les battre. Il les prostitue, les faits escorts-girls, stripteaseuses ou tout à la fois pour certaines. D'autres viennent dans son club parce qu'elles n'ont pas d'argent et n'ont pas le choix de faire autre chose.

Elizabeth : Qu'est devenue Barbara ? L'agent infiltrée chez ton salopard de cousin ?

Roberto : C'est pour elle que vous êtes là ? »

Elle lui donna un double coup de poing.

Elizabeth : « C'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Barbara.

Roberto : Un type a dit à Carlo qu'il savait que c'était un agent et qu'elle était là pour le faire tomber. Il l'a alors assomée et la garde prisonnière dans le sous-sol du bar. Derrière une porte verrouillée par un code.

Elizabeth, le giflant : Je suis sûre que tu peux mieux faire. »

Della qui était habitué aux interrogatoires de sa protégée commençait tout de même à avoir peur.

Della : « Elizabeth calmes-toi. Il est en train de se faire dessus.

Elizabeth, déchaînée : Rien à foutre ! On n'a plus le temps. Bab est coincée avec ce connard de pervers depuis trop lontemps. »

Elle était vraiment incontrôlable. C'est alors qu'ils la virent sortir un poignard de sa manche et le mit sous le cou de Roberto.

Della : « Eh putain de merde ! Tu fais chier Lizzie, tu le sais çà ?!

Elizabeth : Comme je te l'ai dis on n'a plus le temps. Maintenant du con dis-moi le code.

Roberto : … »

Elle lui entailla légèrement le cou.

Elizabeth, criant : LE CODE !!!

John : Elizabeth arrêtez vous allez le tuer !

Elizabeth : Et alors ? J'aurais débarrasser la terre d'une pourriture.

John : Je ne vous reconnaît plus.

Elizabeth : Je n'ai pas le temps pour la morale colonel alors lâchez-moi. »

La team échangea des regards consternés.

Phil : « Je vous avais prévenus. Etre agent l'a vraiment changée. Croyez-moi elle en a vu vraiment de pas belles. Lizzie a toujours pris des risques inconsidérés mais pour la bonne cause. Elle ne met pas sa vie en danger pour rien. Quand elle est dans un état comme celui-ci elle est vraiment incontrôlable. Personne ne peut lui faire entendre raison. »

Elizabeth : « Tu vas me donner ce code bordel de merde où il va falloir que je t'entaille autre part ? »

Elle baissa son poignard vers l'entrejambe de l'homme.

Roberto : 05071726. C'est le code. Pitié détachez-moi. »

Elle le regarda puis il lui dit.

Elizabeth : « Si je te laisse en vie tu vas te précipiter chez ton cousin pour me dénoncer.

Roberto : Je vous jure que non. »

Elizabeth se rapprocha dangereusement de lui et lui murmura.

Elizabeth : « Désolée mais c'est l'une des règles : aucun témoin. »

Sur ce, elle lui trancha la jugulaire.

Elizabeth se redressa et regarda la caméra.

Elizabeth : « C'est bon ?

Phil, penaud : Oui. J'ai tout.

Elizabeth : Très bien. Je vais chercher Barbara. Gamine terminée. »

Lorsqu'elle coupa la communication personne ne parla. Ils avaient encore du mal à digérer le fait que leur dirigeante, celle qui prône la parole à la violence puisse utiliser des méthodes aussi brutales et tuer un homme avec une telle indifférence même si comme elle l'avait dit elle avait débarrassé le monde d'une pourriture.

Ils prirent la direction du bar en suivant Elizabeth qui était à pieds.

Après dix minutes de marche, elle arriva.

Elizabeth : « il y a une petite vitre qui mène dans les sous-sols.

Della : Bien reçu gamine. »

Elle brisa la fenêtre puis se glissa à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre mais elle avait l'habitude et s'y retrouvait sans trop de difficultés.

Elle avança jusqu'à la fameuse porte vérouillée et entra le code.

La porte se dévérouilla et elle entra.

Elle vit alors Barbara attachée à une chaise le visage couvert d'hématomes.

Elizabeth : « Hey ! Alors on est mal en point ?

Barbara : Lizzie ? C'est bien toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elizabeth, montrant la porte : Si tu n'es pas contente de me voir je peux repartir tu sais. Mais maintenant que je suis là je préfèrerais repartir avec toi histoire que le chef ne m'en veuille pas. »

En même temps qu'elles parlaient Elizabeth détachait Barbara mais les nœuds étaient tellement serrés qu'elle dû le faire à l'aide de ses poignards.

Barbara, enfin détachée : « Je suis contente que ce soit toi qui soit venue.

Elizabeth : C'est ce que s'est dit Ben. Alors me voilà ! »

Elles entendirent des pas précipités dans le couloir et des gens dégainer leurs armes.

Barbara : « Une petite bagarre comme au bon vieux temps çà te dit ? Toi, moi et nos armes. »

John : Quelles armes ? Elles ont rien à part les poignards d'Elizabeth.

Phil : Ah encore une démonstration de force ! Vous allez voir pourquoi ce sont les meilleures !

Elizabeth sourit à l'entente de ces mots.

Toute l'équipe pouvait suivre leurs mouvements grâce à la caméra que Phil et Rodney avaient piratée.

Les filles se placèrent de part et d'autre de la porte.

Lorsqu'un premier homme passa prudemment la tête, il fut entraîné à l'intérieur par Elizabeth.

Celle-ci lui donna alors un violent coup de pied qui l'envoya à terre. Un deuxième qui voulait l'attaquer par surprise de derrière passa violement par-dessus son épaule grâce à une prise.

Elle se mit en position de défense lorsque les hommes se relevèrent.

Barbara, quant à elle était occupée avec un troisième homme qui se retrouva bien vite à terre et inconscient. Un quatrième homme arriva et se plaça devant elle.

Les autres s'aperçurent que les filles étaient dos à dos.

Un combat commença et ils purent voir que les filles se battaient de la même manière et de façon presque synchronisée.

Elles mettaient la même violence dans leurs gestes et la même détermination.

Elles arrivaient à bout de leurs assaillants lorsque le groupe les virent tomber sur sol inconscientes.

Deux hommes cagoulés entrèrent et les emmenèrent dans une autre pièce.


	15. Chapter 15

_Alexiel : Retard rattrapé avec un petit spoiler sur ce site !!_

_Place au chapitre !_

John : « On doit y aller !

Ben : Non c'est trop dangereux. On ne sait pas qui sont ces personnes.

Ronon : On ne le saura pas si on n'y va pas.

Rodney : Regardez ! Ils les ont emmener dans une autre pièce et sont en train de les ligoter sur des chaises. »

L'un des deux hommes sorti et l'autre se mit dans un coin sombre et attendit le réveil des deux agents.

Les filles émergèrent à une minute d'intervalle. Elles virent l'homme mais firent comme s'il n'était pas là.

Elizabeth : « Désolée Barbara je ne les ai pas vus venir.

Barbara : C'est pas grave. Moi non plus.

Au fait tu ne veux pas savoir qui m'a donné ?

Elizabeth : Bien sur que si ! Mais j'avais pas envie de te le demandé alors qu'on venait juste de se retrouver !

Barbara : « Désolée ma chérie… c'est…

Homme, enlevant sa cagoule : Moi mon amour. »

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux puis ses traits se durcirent.

Dans la camionnette les agents n'en menaient pas large.

Ben : « Oh mon Dieu, pas lui. J'aurais dû m'en douter dès le début. »

Elizabeth répondit à son interlocuteur.

Elizabeth, soupirant : « Nick. J'aurais du me douter que tu étais dans le coup. Au fait, il serait peut-être temps que tu me signes ces fichus papiers du divorce, tu ne crois pas ? »

John et Rodney s'exclamèrent : «Du divorce ? Elizabeth est mariée ?

Della : Nick Beyle. Ex-membre de la CIA, taupe pour l'ennemi à ses heures perdues. Ils se sont détestés dès que leurs regards se sont croisés ! Mais ils ont fini par se marier. Enfin bref, quand on a voulu l'arrêter, il a réussi à s'enfuir. On a plus entendu parler de lui après.

John : Comment vous êtes-vous rendu compte de sa vraie nature ? »

Lorsqu'Elizabeth entendit la question elle ne put s'empêcher de dire.

Elizabeth : La ferme Ben.

Quoi tu te doutes bien que j'ai mon micro beau gosse ? T'es pas débile au point de penser que je viendrais toute seule ! »

A la caméra on pouvait voir un sourire ironique sur son visage. Ils virent Nick s'approcher du visage d'Elizabeth.

Nick : « Ecoutes gamine, je ne veux pas te regarder te faire amocher comme la dernière fois.

Elizabeth, toujours ironique : « Bouhouhou ! Le pauvre petit à peur de ne pas supporter le spectacle encore une fois ?

Nick, froid : Je t'ai entendu hurler et pleurer gamine. Je t'ai vu te recroqueviller sur le sol parce que tu avais trop mal. Je t'ai vu commencer à te vider de ton sang mon amour. »

Elizabeth s'énerva.

Elizabeth : « Alors quoi notre mariage était juste pour le cul c'est çà ? J'étais juste un endroit où foutre ta queue quand çà te démangeait ?

Nick, souriant : Tu as tout compris gamine. »

Une larme coula le long du visage de leur leader.

Elizabeth, dure : « Dis-moi que c'est une blague Nick. Que tout ce que tu viens de me dire est une blague et que je vais me réveiller.

Nick : Non mon amour. Tout est bien réel.

Elizabeth : Tu les regardais me charcuter et tu prenais ton pied ? T'es vraiment un sale… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle se reçu une énorme gifle. Sa tête alla sur le côté mais elle la retourna en grimaçant mais en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Dans la camionette, ils grimacèrent tous quand ils le virent gifler Elizabeth. Ils le virent parler et entendirent Elizabeth lui répondre froidement.

Nick : « Ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter gamine.

Elizabeth : Tu sais que lorsque tu me regardais et que tu jubilais derrière la glace sans teint, en n'ayant pas le courage de venir me regarder souffirir droit dans les yeux je n'étais pas la seule à être maltraitée ?

Nick : De quoi veux-tu parler ?

Elle le regarda avec toute la haine qu'elle avait accumulé pendant ces trois années et lui dit.

Elizabeth : « Tu as perdu plus que ta femme quand tu m'as vendue. Je suis partie en mission heureuse... heureuse de la surprise que j'allais te faire le soir même. »

Elizabeth ravala ses larmes et lui lança.

Elizabeth : « Tu as aussi perdu la chance de voir naître ton enfant. J'espère que tu t'es rejoui en regardant tout le sang qui coulait derrière ta sale fenêtre pourrie ! »

Elle eût un rire sadique.

Elizabeth : « C'était ta femme qui faisait une fausse couche parce qu'elle venait de passer trois jours à être interrogée sans relâche. »

Phil et Della baissèrent les yeux.

Les autres étaient sidérés par tout ce qu'ils venaient encore d'apprendre.

Mais le plus affecté fut John.

Tout ce passé, forcé d'être tenu secret. Ce monde de violence dans lequel Elizabeth a vécu durant dix longues années. Les missions, les embuscades, les interrogatoires.

Puis l'amour pour une personne. Il savait que la dirigeante était une grande passionnée qui ne faisait rien à la va vite et que ses choix étaient mûrement réfléchis. C'est pourquoi cette trahison avait dû la faire énormément souffrir. Et il ne supportait pas de voir cette femme souffrir comme maintenant.

La voix de l'agent Della le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

Della : « Nick a vendu Elizabeth contre dix mille dollars.

Elizabeth : « Dix mille dollars ? Je pensais que la vie de ta femme valait un peu plus beau gosse. Mais je me suis encore gourrée, comme d'habitude.

Nick : Tends l'oreille et tire la langue mon ange. »

Elizabeth le regarda bizarrement.

Nick : « Histoire que je puisse t'enlever ton micro. »

Elizabeth obéit et se retrouva seule avec elle-même.

Plus de voix rassurante qui lui parlait.

Le néant.

Nick : Dis-toi ma chérie que j'ai réussi à berner les deux « meilleures » agents de la CIA. Et ce, pendant plus de dix ans. L'une d'elle a même accepté de m'épouser.

Au fait tu fais quoi maintenant ? Je savais que tu avais arrêter les infiltrations mais je n'ai jamais su ce que tu faisais.

Elizabeth, souriant : Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer. Mais dans ton cas, ce sera avec joie. »

Nick lui mit une seconde gifle. Sa lèvre était fendue et en sang. Elle se retourna, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Nick : « Tu as toujours été maso gamine. Dès qu'on t'interrogeait de la manière forte, tu leur souriais au nez.

Elizabeth : Mais que tu peux être débile mon pauvre chéri ! L'idée que je leur souriais pour les destabiliser ne t'as même pas effleurer l'esprit ?

Nick : La ferme. Di Ponti va arriver et il sera nettement moins gentil que moi.

Elizabeth : Oh parce que toi tu es gentil ? Laisse-moi rire.

Nick : Toujours à parler à tord et à travers hein ? Pour çà tu n'as pas changer d'un poil.

Elizabeth : Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Figure-toi que, bizarrement il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis comme çà.

Nick : Nan ! Pas possible ! Tu parles plus ?

Elizabeth : Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que l'homme en lequel j'avais le plus confiance m'a trahie…

Nick, souriant : Alors je m'en félicite. J'ai réussi à te briser. Tu peux pas savoir le plaisir que çà m'a procuré.

Voix : Arrêtez Nick.

Nick : Monsieur Di Ponti…

Di Ponti : On dirait un vieux couple tous les deux.

Barbara : C'est au mot près ce qu'on disait d'eux.

Di Ponti, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles : Dans cinq minutes vous ferez moins les malignes. Mais d'abord j'ai une question à vous poser : qui êtes-vous Lena ?

Elizabeth : Vous aussi je devrais vous tuer si je vous le dis. »

Di Ponti la gifla.

Nick prit la parole.

Nick : Ex-agent Elizabeth Weir. Elle faisait partie de la CIA et elle est venue chercher sa copine. »

Deux hommes étaient arrivés avec Di Ponti et les filles savaient pourquoi ils étaient là.

Di Ponti, avec un sourire sadique : « Messieurs… faite vous plaisir. Apprenez-leur ce qu'il en coûte de se frotter à moi.

Les hommes les disposèrent de façon qu'elles soient l'une face à l'autre.

L'un des hommes détacha un bras d'Elizabeth sortit un couteau et le mit au-dessus de son membre.

Homme 1 : « Quelles informations as-tu donné à tes supérieurs ?

Elizabeth : Si j'te le dis… »

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit une douleur qui lui irradiait le bras.

L'homme venait de l'entailler assez profondément pour lui faire mal mais pas assez pour qu'elle se vide de son sang.

Homme 2, à Barbara : « Si tu veux pas voir ta copine mourir dis nous ce que l'on veut savoir.

Barbara : Désolée mec, mais si je te le disais… »

Elle reçut un coup de poing.

Barbara : « Eh !!! J'allais dire que si je te l'disais elle allait ME tuer ! Pas besoin d'être aussi brutal !

Homme 1, à Elizabeth et en approchant dangereusement le couteau de son bras : Je réitère ma question.

Elizabeth, ironique : Et moi je réitère ma réponse espèce de… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh »

L'homme venait de lui passer une seconde fois le couteau sur le bras mais en appuyant encore plus.

Lorsqu'Elizabeth se tût, ils entendirent des bruits de lutte puis la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur trois hommes qui entrèrent dans entrèrent dans la pièce.

Homme : Patron ! Il y a des gens armés qui arrivent. Il vous faut partir tout de suite !

Di Ponti : Restez avec elles. Nick vous venez avec moi.

Les deux hommes s'enfuirent par une trappe située à l'intérieur de la pièce.

C'est lorsque celle-ci se referma qu'ils virent débarquer trois hommes et une femme.

Les hommes qui venaient d'arriver avec Di Ponti se mirent devant les otages et leurs bourreaux.

Deux des hommes et la femme tirèrent chacun sur l'un des trois hommes. Le dernier mettait en joug les deux autres hommes qui menaçaient Elizabeth et Barbara.

Elizabeth poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qui étaient les gens qui venaient se joindre à leur petite fête.

Elizabeth : « Hey John ! Ca vous dirait de me libérer de Laurel et Hardy ?

Ronon : Avec plaisir. »

Avant que personne n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il avait paralysé les deux bourreaux.

Elizabeth se leva de sa chaise et donna un grand coup de pied. Celle-ci céda et elle pu se libérer de la chaise bien qu'elle avait toujours une menotte attachée à son poignet.

Phil, quant à lui, venait de libérer Barbara.

Elizabeth se pencha vers son bourreau et lui reprit ses biens ( ses poignards et ses étuis ) et les replaça sur ses propres bras.

La jeune femme s'avança vers John et dit.

Elizabeth : « John, vous avez votre oreillette ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça.

Elizabeth lui prit alors son talkie-walkie, et en le réglant.

Elizabeth : « Alors vous n'aurez plus besoin de ceci. Gamine à morphale, vous me recevez ?

Rodney : Qui traitez-vous de morphale ???

Elizabeth, évitant de répondre : Où sont nos hommes ?

Rodney : Pas besoin de passer par la trappe. Vous pourrez les rejoindre par la porte d'entrée de la pièce. »

Barbara et Elizabeth s'élancèrent suivies de leurs sauveteurs.

Rodney : « Di Ponti est parti à gauche et Nick à droite.

Elizabeth : Gamine, merci et terminé. »

Les filles se séparèrent et continuèrent leur route sans s'apercevoir que les autres les avaient perdues de vue depuis un moment.

L'adrénaline et la haine avaient décuplés leurs capacités physiques et cela se ressentait.

Elizabeth arriva dans un couloir et vit Nick.

Elizabeth, elle hurla : « NICK !! »


	16. Chapter 16

_Je sais c'est un tout petit chapitre, mais c'est simplement histoire de finir cette scène et je vais en mettre un second._

_Merci pour vos reviews, çà fait plaisir !_

Celui-ci se retourna.

Nick et Elizabeth s'avancèrent doucement l'un près de l'autre.

Elizabeth sentit les larmes qui commençaient à venir et l'une d'elles roula sur sa joue.

Nick lui passa doucement, délicatement le pouce sur le visage.

Elizabeth, qui pleurait pour de bon : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait çà ? On s'en sortait bien tous les deux… on était heureux.

Nick : Le pouvoir de l'argent ma chérie.

Tu sais, tout ce que je t'ai dit dans cette salle. La moitié était faux. Je t'ai vraiment aimé Elizabeth. Et cet enfant aurait été une bénédiction.

Mais tu allais ruiner ce que j'avais mis autant de temps à bâtir. Je suis dé…. »

Le bruit d'un corps qui tombe.

On voit Elizabeth qui le regarde en pleurant et qui lui dit.

Elizabeth : « Tu m'as eu une fois beau gosse. Pas deux. »

On vit alors que Nick avait dégainé son couteau et qu'il s'apprêtait à la tuer. Mais Elizabeth qui avait compris juste à temps ce qu'il tramait avait dégainé son poignard et le lui a enfoncé dans le ventre.

Il n'était pas mort, simplement blessé. Elizabeth s'avança et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

Elle fit tournoyer son poignard ( style Elektra ! non je ne suis pas fan de Jennifer Garner d'où sortez vous çà ??? ) et l'appuya contre le cou de Nick.

Teyla, Ronon et John arrivèrent à se moment-là.

Teyla : « Elizabeth non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire çà.

Elizabeth, qui arbhorrait maintenant un visage impassible : Et pourquoi pas ?

Teyla : Vous n'êtes pas une meurtrière Elizabeth. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. S'il a au moins la moitié d'un cœur, alors continuer à vivre le tourmentera. »

Elle espérait que son petit discours allait faire réagir la dirigeante.

Elle vit celle-ci se rapprocher de Nick et murmurer.

Elizabeth : « Elle a raison, tu n'en vaux pas la peine. »

Elle se releva et s'en alla en plantant son équipe.

Rodney et Ben avaient appelé des renforts. Ceux-ci étaient partis du côté de Barbara et eux deux étaient allés vers Elizabeth. Ils arrivèrent. Elizabeth s'arrêta devant eux.

Elizabeth : « Di Ponti ?

Ben : Ils l'ont eu. Et toi çà va ?

Elizabeth : Nick est là-bas. Avec Ronon qui le tient en joug. Il ne risque pas de s'échapper cette fois-ci. »

Ben : Rendez-vous dans une heure en salle de briefing de la CIA. Je le dirais à ton équipe. »

C'est sur les derniers mots de Ben qu'Elizabeth s'en alla.


	17. Chapter 17

_Voilà, dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui. _

_Bonne journée._

Quand Elizabeth et Bab entrèrent dans la salle, un silence s'installa. Les membres d'SGA 1 n'osaient pas regarder leur leader et elle le remarqua.

Elle prit place à la droite de Della et Barbara à sa gauche.

Della : « Très bien commençons. Bab que s'est-il passé ?

Barbara : Je commençais tout juste la confiance du pervers quand Nick est arrivé. J'te raconte pas on est resté tous les deux comme des cons pendant quoi, dix secondes puis il a hurlé que j'étais un agent infiltré. J'ai alors ressenti une douleur puis plus rien.

Quand j'me suis réveillée, j'étais attachée à une sorte de lit. Ils ont commencé à me torturer pour savoir qui j''étais. J'ai rien dit et ils ont continué un peu tous les jours juste pour le plaisir je pense. Fin de l'histoire.

Et toi ma chérie ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Et puis si ce n'est pas trop vous demander bien sur j'aimerais bien savoir qui sont ces gens qui n'osent pas regarder Lizzie dans les yeux ?

Elizabeth : « Ce sont des amis à moi.

Barbara : Des amis ? J'y crois pas notre Lizzie ne serait-elle plus méfiante ?

John, en colère : Oh mais bien sur que si ! Tellement méfiante qu'elle a « oublié » de nous parler de son passé.

Non mais franchement ! Et encore on l'a apprit parce que « Madame » était en danger et qu'il fallait des personnes pour la sauver.

Elizabeth : John, je vous en prie… je sais que je l'ai mérité mais laissez-moi une chance de m'expliquer. »

John la regarda froidement. Si froidement qu'Elizabeth en eût mal au cœur.

Ben : Vous vous expliquerez plus tard. Lizzie parle-nous de ton infiltration.

Elizabeth : Je suis arrivé m'ont demandé de leur faire un show. J'ai été engagée et ils m'ont gardé à l'œil parce qu'ils n'avaient pas totalement confiance après c'qu'il s'était passé avec Bab. Vous arrivez, vous connaissez tous la suite. Fin de l'histoire.

Della : Tu m'as désobéi.

Elizabeth, soupirant : Je t'ai toujours désobéi Ben.

Della : Tu as mis ta vie en danger. Je pensais que tu serais devenue plus sage avec le temps.

Elizabeth : Eh bien tu t'es gourré. Et puis tu voulais qu'il m'arrive quoi avec ce crétin attaché ?

Della : Je t'avais dit pas d'héroisme.

Elizabeth : J'en avais ma claque de coucher avec tous les hommes que Di Ponti me refilaient figures-toi. Il nous fallait des réponses, ce couillon m'les a apportées. J'ai pris une initiative que je ne regrette pas Ben.

Della : Tu as quand même été imprudente. Imagines que Di Ponti ait été chez lui.

Elizabeth, sur le ton de l'évidence : Eh bien j'aurais eu les deux cousins Di Ponti.

Barbara : Tu as tué son cousin ?

Elizabeth : Oui. C'est l'une des règles tu te souviens ?

Barbara : Pas de témoin ? C'est moi qui te l'ai apprise celle-ci.

Ben : Elizabeth, je veux savoir c'qu'il s'est passé pendant ces trois jours où nous n'avons pas pu avoir de contact. »

Elle soupira.

Elizabeth : « J'ai été engagée en tant que stripteaseuse mais… je leur ai dit que j'avais vraiment besoin d'argent et qu'ainsi… euh… j'acceptais tout ce qu'ils pourraient me proposer… »

John serra la mâchoire.

Elizabeth : « Le soir même j'ai fait un show qui a vraiment plu à Di Ponti et aux clients. Quand j'ai fini, il m'a dit que j'avais dépasser ses attentes et là il m'a proposé de tenir compagnie à des hommes.

J'ai évidemment accepté.

Vu que mon show était fini j'me suis dit qu'une petite visite des lieux s'imposait. J'ai remis mes affaires et j'ai pu gambader mais des hommes de Di Ponti m'ont arrêtée. J'leur ai inventé un gros bobard et ils m'ont laissée filer.

Je suis rentrée à l'apart et j'ai vu que j'étais suivie. C'est là que je me suis dit que même si je lui avais plu il se méfiait de tout le monde à cause de Barbara.

Il me faisait tout le temps suivre, je le sentais, je le savais et surtout ils étaient pas très discrets. Donc je n'ai pas pris la peine de t'appeler afin de te parler de l'avancée de mes recherches.

Le lendemain, je suis passée par la case lit avec un homme. Et crois-moi je me retenais pour pas les trucider ! »

Phil : Te connaissant je veux bien le croire !

Elizabeth : Le soir du deuxième jour j'ai pu aller jusqu'à une porte vérouillée par un code d'accès et …

John, sarcastique : Ah oui ! Le fameux code que vous avez très _gentiment _demandé. »

Toutes les personnes présentes soupirèrent.

Elizabeth : « Je disais donc que j'étais arrivée à une porte vérouillée. C'est là qu'un gars de Di Ponti est apparu et m'a demandé ce que je fichais ici.

Flash-Back :

_Elizabeth était dans un couloir qui se terminait sur une porte en acier vérouillée par un code. Elle se dit tout de suite que ce pouvait être l'endroit où son amie était detenue. _

_Voix : « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ?_

_Elizabeth, en pensées : Oh, oh. Les ennuis commencent. (tout haut). Euh… eh bien… je me suis dit que j'allais me faire une petite visite des lieux. (le regardant lascivement) Et puis… qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer dans un couloir sombre comme celui-ci ? _

_Homme, la regardant de haut en bas : Je ne sais pas du tout. Mais il te faut un garde du corps pour te protéger ma belle. _

_Elizabeth, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'homme jusqu'à pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille : Oh mais ce qu'il me faut c'est un expert du corps. Tu penses être à la hauteur ? »_

Fin du flash-back.

Barbara : « J'étais sûre d'avoir entendu des bruits suspects… j'ai enfin la confirmation de mon intuition !!

Elizabeth : La ferme Bab. J'pouvais pas griller ma couverture alors….

Enfin bon, le troisième jour, j'ai passé ma matinée avec des clients de Di Ponti et le soir… eh bien vous savez tous ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ben : Ok. Merci Lizzie. Les autres d'autres choses à rajouter ?

Rodney : On pourrait voir votre piercing à la langue ?

Ben, roulant des yeux : Briefing terminé.

Rodney : Ben quoi on a vu ses tatouages, très jolis d'ailleurs mais on a pas vu le reste !!

Elizabeth, sortant de la salle : Vous êtes irrécupérable McKay. »

Sur ce tout le monde sorti de la salle de briefing et allèrent dans leur chambre pour un repos bien mérité.

Dans la nuit, on vit une ombre frapper à une porte. Elle toqua, la porte s'ouvrit, les deux personnes se parlèrent durant deux secondes puis la première personne entra dans la chambre.

La porte se referma.


	18. Chapter 18

_Voici une suite comme promis Alexiel. _

_Je ne savais pas trop ou faire la coupure donc j'en ai fait une gentille._

_Enjoy !_

Voix 1 : « Que faites-vous ici Colonel ?

John : Pourquoi Elizabeth ? Pourquoi nous avoir caché votre passé ?

Vous n'aviez pas confiance ?

Elizabeth : Ce n'est pas çà.

Je devais vous protéger.

Tous. C'est pour cela que je ne vous ai rien dit.

Si je devais encore une fois omettre ce détail de ma vie, je le ferais sans aucune hésitation.

John : Vous nous avez menti.

Elizabeth : Non. Ne pas dire quelque chose ne veut pas dire mentir.

John : Cela revient au même. Vous ne nous avez rien dit. Nous sommes une famille… enfin je le croyais.

Elizabeth : Nous le sommes John. Et je voulais protéger cette nouvelle famille. Mettez vous à ma place une seconde et demandez vous ce que vous auriez fait VOUS ! »

Elle le voyait réfléchir puis il lui répondit.

John : « Vous avez raison. J'aurais probablement fait la même chose.

Mais… je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Vous avec une arme et en train de torturer un homme ! Vous en train de TUER un homme ! C'est vraiment hallucinant quand on vous connait.

Elizabeth : Au risque d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie John, vous ne me connaissez pas. Personne ne me connaît.

En mission, je suis l'AGENT Weir et non pas le DOCTEUR Weir.

Je ne suis pas là pour parler ou négocier mais pour suivre les ordres, me battre et faire ce pour quoi j'ai entrainée c'est-à-dire avoir des informations par tous les moyens.

John : Par tous les moyens en effet… pour suivre les ordres ? D'après ce que l'on m'a dit ce n'était pas vraiment votre point fort….

Elizabeth, souriant : En effet. Je crois que j'ai perdu toute crédibilité en tant que leader !!!

John : Au contraire. Pour moi, savoir que vous n'êtes pas toujours des plus sérieuse vous confère plus d'humanité. »

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

John : « Je ne voulais pas dire que vous n'aviez pas d'humanité au contraire, vous êtes une personne profondément humaine mais… euh… enfin… je voulais simplementdire que même si vous êtes quelqu'un de très humain, savoir que vous pouvez trangresser certaines règles vous donne encore plus d'humanité.

Euh… je suis clair ou pas là ? »

Elizabeth éclata de rire.

Elizabeth : « Vous êtes vraiment mignon quand vous essayez de vous rattraper.

John, bombant le torse : Vous me trouvez mignon ?

Elizabeth, lui chuchotant plus sérieusement que jamais : Si vous le répétez, les conséquences pour votre intégrité physique seront des plus désastreuses, je vous le promets. »

John déglutit.

John : « Euh… oui très bien. Message reçu cinq sur cinq.

Bon je vais vous laisser. Vous devez être fatiguée après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Bonne nuit et à demain.

Elizabeth : Vous n'avez pas oublier que nous allons au restaurant le midi avec Bab, Phil, Ben et l'équipe avant de repartir pour Atlantis ?

John, la taquinant : Comment aurais-je pu oublier le moment où je vais pouvoir en apprendre sur vous ? »

Sur ce, il referma la porte de la chambre d'Elizabeth.

Ils souriaient tous les deux.

Il était 11h45 et ils s'était donné rendez-vous au restaurant « Le stromboli » à 12h.

Sheppard, qui hébergeait Ronon et Teyla le temps de leur séjour sur Terre appela Teyla qui était encore dans la salle de bain.

John : « Teyla, dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît. On va être en retard.

Teyla : J'en ai encore pour cinq petites minutes colonel. Et puis si vous n'aviez pas passé près d'une heure dans la salle de bain à vous ébouriffer les cheveux, je serai prête depuis un bon moment.

John : Ils ne sont pas ébouriffés mais coiffé.

Ronon : Elle a pas tord Sheppard. Vous avez plus l'air décoiffé que l'inverse.

John : Ok. Puisque tout le monde est contre moi je vous attends dans le salon. »

Sur ce, il partit laissant Ronon avec ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'un sourire.

Cinq minutes après, Teyla sortit de la salle de bain et alla rejoindre les deux hommes dans le salon.

Teyla : « C'est bon je suis prête. On peut y aller.

John, murmurant pour que personne ne l'entende : C'est pas trop tôt. »

Ils partirent donc en direction du restaurant qui n'était qu'à dix minutes à pieds de chez John.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent qu'ils étaient les premiers et allèrent s'asseoir à la table qu'ils avaient réservée. Rodney y était assis avec des biscuits apéritifs. Ils se saluèrent et commençèrent à parler en attendant le reste de la tablée.

Dix minutes passèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit afin de laisser passer les agents.

Ils virent ces derniers regarder instinctivement autour d'eux pour évaluer la distance des sorties de secours dont ils pourraient éventuellement avoir besoin et aussi compter le nombre de personnes présentes.

Ce petit tour de salle ne leur prit même pas cinq minutes et ils se dirigèrent à la table de l'équipe lorsqu'ils eurent fini.

Rodney : « Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, on a failli attendre !

Barbara : Du calme Rod, le cuistot va pas s'envoler. »

Il la regarda d'un œil torve.

Barbara : « Bah quoi ? Lizzie m'a parlé de votre énorme appétit. Ou plutôt de votre gloutonnerie !!! »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'exclaffèrent.

Phil, Ben et Mark, se regardèrent en se disant qu'avec une ce n'était pas triste mais quand les deux étaient réunies c'était l'anarchie.

Phil : « Faut pas t'en formaliser l'ami. Çà fait dix ans que je les connais et elles ont toujours été comme çà.

John, intéressé : Hum ? Dix ans ?

Et vous auriez des anecdotes à propos de ces dames ?

Phil : Oh oui ! Comme la fois où tu étais évaluée Lizzie !

Barabara : Ah oui là t'avais fait fort gamine !

Phil : Elle avait 23 ans, cela faisait trois ans qu'elle était engagée et elle devait être évaluée pour ses compétences et sa rigueur dans son métier… et cette tête en l'air s'est pointée comme une fleur avec vingt minutes de retard, un grand sourire aux lèvres en nous disant qu'elle avait oublié de se réveiller.

John, regardant Elizabeth : Et vous osez me reprocher MES retards ?

Elizabeth : J'avais 23 ans et vous en avez 35, John ! »

Ils furent interrompus par la serveuse.

Serveuse : « Bonjour. Désirez-vous un apéritif ?

Tous : Oui !!!

Phil : Un ricard.

Ben : Scotch.

John : Pareil.

Rodney : Euh… jus de tomates.

Mark : Une pression.

Teyla : Une bière.

Ronon : Whisky. »

La serveuse regarda Elizabeth et Barbara qui répondirent en même temps.

Elizabeth et Barbara : « Champagne !

Ben, soupirant : On s'en serait pas douter ! La moindre petite chose est prétexte à boire du champagne.

Serveuse : Très bien je vous apporte tout çà. Vous désirez encore regarder la carte ou vous avez choisi ?

Tous : On a choisi !

Elizabeth, se levant : Bab, je reviens tu t'en occupes. »

Barbara : T'inquiètes chérie. Je maîtrise ! »

Elizabeth s'en alla en direction des toilettes et les autres commendèrent.

John : Une chorizzo pour moi s'il vous plaît.(à Ronon). C'est de la viande. Vous devriez la prendre.

Elle est super bonne en plus.

Ronon : Mmmmphhhh. Je vous suis Sheppard. La même s'il vous plaît.

John rajouta : Géante pour lui s'il vous plaît.

Teyla : Euh… vénitienne s'il vous plaît.

Phil : Des spaghettis bolognaises avec du parmesan s'il vous plaît.

Ben : Pareil mais à la carbonara s'il vous plaît.

Rodney : Une géante quatre fromages.

Mark : Une campagnarde s'il vous plaît.

Barbara : Une calzone avec beaucoup d'oignons ainsi qu'une assiette de frites et du ketchup.

Serveuse : C'est noté !

Barbara : C'était que pour elle ! Pour moi çà sera une pizza géante à la tartiflette,s'il vous plaît.

Serveuse : Très bien. Je reviens avec vos apéritifs. »

Les Atlandes regardèrent Barbara.

Rodney : « Vous avez perdu la tête ! Elle ne mangera jamais tout çà ! C'est à peine si elle prend trois repas par jour !

Phil : Ne dites rien à Lizzie quand elle reviendra et vous verrez, elle va tout vous engloutir en moins de dix minutes ! A elles deux elles mangent pour cinq personnes !!!

Rodney : Mais… mais.

Elizabeth, arrivant derrière lui : Vous vous répétez Rodney. »

Rodney était rouge. Tout le monde était contre lui, c'était une conspiration.

Heureusement pour lui, les apéritifs arrivèrent. Il pourrait noyer son chagrin dans… son jus de tomates !

Rodney, en pensées : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de prendre çà. J'aurais du prendre quelque chose de plus fort si tout le monde est contre moi.

John : Bon et à part Elizabeth qui arrive tout le temps en retard, que pouvez-vous nous dire de crousillant ?

Elizabeth : Il n'y a rien de bien intéressant John.

Phil : Oh que si ma fille ! A la fin de ton tout premier débriefing, les gens te regardaient bizzarement parce que tu n'avais pas pu tuer ton tout premier homme. Les gens disaient que tu ne ferais pas long feu dans l'agence.

Flash-back :

_Elizabeth sortait de la salle de briefing suivie de Phil, Nick et Barbara. _

_Tous les agents la regardait avec des yeux moqueurs. _

_Bien sûr, ils savaient déjà qu'elle avait à moitié échouer dans sa première mission. Mais à ne pas arrêter de la regarder, les gens commençaient à la gonfler. _

_Elle se dirigea soudain au milieu de la pièce et émis un sifflement strident. _

_Elizabeth : « S'il vous plaît, écoutez attentivement parce que je ne me répèterais pas. _

_Si vous avez un problème vous venez me le dire au lieu de ricaner dans mon dos. Les faux-cul c'est pas ma tasse de thé. J'ai pas eu les tripes pour tuer un homme mais repensez à votre première mission et souvenez-vous si vous avez tuer votre ennemi ou si vous vous êtes faits dessus. _

_Sur ce bonne soirée. »_

_Elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. _

Fin du flash-back.

Mark : Je dois dire que ton petit discours était succint mais qu'il a fait son effet. Personne ne t'as plus embêter après.

Barbara : Moi, c'que j'ai adoré, c'est quand tu as défié Nick au corps à corps.

Elizabeth : Ah oui ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui foute la raclée de sa vie !!!

Barbara : Et quand on s'est retrouvée coincer dans un sous-sol avec deux types balèzes qui voulaient nous « mettre en pièce » c'était leur expression.

Phil : On pariait sur laquelle des deux allait mettre en premier son adversaire à terre. Et vu qu'elles avaient leurs oreillettes elles entendaient tout c'que l'on disait. Et elles ont finalement fini aexquo ce qui voulait dire qu'on avait tous les deux gagné !!!

Sinon, j'ai adoré la mission où on a joué les couples mariés Lizzie avec Nick et Barbara avec moi.

On était sensé être en lune de miel mais dès qu'on est arrivé, les filles nous on engueulé parce qu'on portait leurs bagages alors qu'elles pouvaient le faire toutes seules et là, je les cite.

Du coup, on était toujours en train de se disputer arrivés à l'accueil et le réceptioniste faisait une drôle de tête. En fait, avec le recul, je crois qu'il compatissait à notre sort. Parce que mine de rien, vous avez du coffre les filles !

Ils furent interrompu par la serveuse qui arriva avec leurs plats.

Elle les leur servit mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit.

Rodney : « Oh mon dieu. Oh non, non, non. Je suis un homme mort. ( I am a dead man. Réf S1 ép3 j'adore la réplique en VO)

Barbara : Que se passe-t-il Rod ? Votre pizza n'est pas assez grosse ?

Rodney, parlant très vite : Elizabeth, où êtes-vous allée lorsque vous êtes partie ? J'en étais sûr que mes théories vous énervaient.

Mais vous auriez dû me le dire avant d'en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Je me serai retenu. Mais vous me connaissez, quand je m'emporte on ne peut plus m'arrêter.

Pourquoi avez-vous fait çà je croyais que nous étions amis ?

Elizabeth : Mais calmez-vous Rodney ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Rodney,pointant un doigt accusateur vers la dirigeante : Vous êtes allée en cuisine et vous avez demandé qu'ils mettent des tranches de citrons dans mon assiette !

Elizabeth : Mais voyons pourquoi j'aurais fait une telle chose ?

Rodney : Parce que mes théories vous énerve et que vous ne saviez pas comment me le dire. Alors vous avez décidé de me supprimer.


	19. Chapter 19

_Merci pour vos reviews les filles çà fait plaiz !!_

_Voici une tite suite._

_Petit rappel : _

_Rodney : Parce que mes théories vous énerve et que vous ne saviez pas comment me le dire. Alors vous avez décidé de me supprimer. _

Serveuse : Euh… excusez-moi monsieur. On sert généralement des tranches de citrons avec le jus de tomates mais je les avais oubliées. Voyant que vous n'aviez pas finis votre apéritif, je vous les ai mises.

Rodney : Eh bien vous auriez dû vous abstenir, je suis MORTELLEMENT allergique au citron.

Barbara : Apportez m'en deux douzaines que je les lui mette dans le gosier et qu'on puisse enfin avoir la paix !

La pauvre serveuse était embarrassée car elle ne savait si la jeune femme était sérieuse ou non.

Elizabeth, croisant les bras : « Ne vous en faites pas elle plaisante. »

La serveuse repartit mais Elizabeth continua.

Elizabeth : « Je crois qu'une certaine personne me doit des excuses…

Rodney, penaud : Euh… je suis désolée Elizabeth. Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Quand ils nous ont dit ce que vous faisiez… avant… eh bien je me dis que si vous ne me supportiez pas vous pourriez facilement me tuer.

Et puis avouez que ce que l'on a vu hier ne joue pas en votre faveur.

Elizabeth : Certes, je vous comprends. Ce que vous avez appris est totalement… abbhérant venant de moi. Mais Rodney… croyez-vous que j'irais jusqu'à tuer mes propres amis ?

Rodney : Oui… c'est vrai. Je suis désolé Elizabeth. Mais quand ils nous ont parlé de votre passé, eh bien j'ai vraiment eu peur.

Barbara : Euh… ca veut dire que je ne pourrais pas lui enfoncer des citrons dans le gosier ??? »

Elizabeth la regarda d'un air réprobateur.

Barbara : « D'accord, d'accord. Du calme ma belle j'abandonne mon idée du citron. (à voix basse) pour en trouver une autre…

John : « Oui enfin bon c'que j'en dis moi c'est faites attention la prochaine que vous lui exposerez une longue tirade scientifique comme vous savez le faire McKay parce qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à ses amis mais une petite allergie avec disons l'apparition de plaques non mortelles peut être très tentant…

Rodney : Non elle n'oserait pas… »

Elizabeth lui souriait de façon énigmatique et Rodney frissonna.

Rodney : « Très bien je vois qu'encore une fois tout le monde est contre moi donc je vais me taire et me noyer de désespoir dans ma pizza. »

Tout le monde souria à la remarque de Rodney. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour se faire remarquer !

Ils mangèrent tous sans oublier de jeter de furtifs coup d'œil à Elizabeth.

Celle-ci… engloutissait. Oui c'était bien le mot. Elle engloutissait sa pizza accompagnée de ses frites.

Elizabeth qui se sentait dévisagée releva la tête et leur demanda.

Elizabeth : « Qu'esch quish pash ? Ch'ai quelque chose qui coule chur l'menton ?

Phil : Disons que lorsque Barbara a commandé pour toi ils ont crié au scandale parce que selon eux tu ne pourrais pas finir la moitié de ton assiette. Or, d'après ce que je vois, tu as déjà bien entamé la dernière moitié de celle-ci.

Elizabeth, déglutissant : Oh… euh… avec tous les rapports et les obligations que j'ai sur la cit… base, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de manger comme j'en ai l'habitude.

John : Si j'en vois ce que vous mangez ici, j'en déduis que d'habitude vous vous goinffrez.

Elizabeth, souriant : C'est exact colonel. D'ailleurs, sans vouloir me vanter je suis sûre que je bats Rodney haut la main !

John : De retour sur Atl… la base… je vous paris que vous n'y arriverez pas.

Phil : Hum, hum ! A votre place, je m'abstiendrais de tous paris sur elle. Vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable pour gagner !

Elizabeth : Oh mais ne t'inquiètes donc pas mon chou. Il le saura bien assez tôt ! »

Ils finirent tous de manger puis Barbara lança.

Barbara, la bouche pleine : « Eh ! On vous a bien fait profiter de nos anecdotes sur Lizzie. Si vous étiez un petit peu civilisé, vous nous feriez part des vôtres ! »

Elizabeth jeta un regard noir à son amie.

John : « Vous savez, y'a pas beaucoup d'anecdotes à raconter parce qu'au boulot, elle est plutôt sérieuse.

C'est même la plus sérieuse d'entre nous. Croyez-moi, c'est vous qui en avez le plus à raconter !

Rodney :Ben, vous qui étiez la patron de notre patron.

Dites-nous comment elle était… même si on déjà eu un petit aperçu prendant l'extraction.

Elizabeth : Rodney, ca va aller pour les anecdotes. On va arrêter.

Ben : Mais enfin ma chérie de quoi as-tu peur ? Que tes collègues apprennent que es humaine et que tu sais t'amuser ?? »

Elle se renfrogna et continua de manger.

Ben : « Cette tête de cochon est une jeune femme qui n'aime pas qu'on la contredise, qui n'a peur de dire ce qu'elle pense et surtout qui n'a pas peur de défier la hiérarchie, mais çà vous l'avez déjà remarquer comme l'a dit le Dr McKay.

John : Elle aime défier la hiérarchie hein ? »

Il regardait d'un air de dire « et après vous me le reprochez… »

Elizabeth : « Les choses ont changé John. Je suis la leader et je me dois d'avoir une certaine tenue quant à mon comportement et mes décisions.

Et puis, zut, je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier ! »

Tous finirent leurs plats en bavardant.

La serveuse débarassa la table et prit la commande des desserts. Seuls Barbara, Rodney et Elizabeth en prirent.

Une demi-heure après avoir terminé, ils virent qu'il était bientôt l'heure de repartir sur Atlantis.

Tout le monde paya sa part et sorti du restaurant.

Ils se dirent au revoir.

Barbara : « Tu vas me manquer ma chérie. Quand tu seras de retour parmi nous, tu m'appelles histoire qu'on se fasse une soirée dont on a le secret.

Elizabeth : Comptes sur moi. Et toi débrouilles-toi pour ne pas te mettre dans le pétrin. Je pourrais pas toujours voler à ton secours !

Barbara, riant : Sale petite prétentieuse ! C'est pas parce que tu as sauvé ton aînée que tu dois faire ta belle. (s'adressant à tous) Allez, rentrez bien et prenez soin de vous. »

Sur ce, Teyla et Ronon montèrent dans la voiture de John.

Rodney et Elizabeth montèrent dans leurs voitures respectives.

Tous se rendirent au SGC.


	20. Chapter 20

_Après un p'tit moment sans MAJ car boulot, connexion wi fi qui foire etc... voici une petite suite. _

Lorsqu'ils eurent passé tous les contrôles afin d'accéder à la base de Cheyenne Mountain, ils prirent l'ascenseur pour se rendre en salle d'embarquement de la porte des étoiles.

Landry qui les attendaient les accueillit avec châleur.

Landry : « Ravi de vous voir en pleine forme Dr Weir. Je vois que votre mission s'est bien terminée.

Elizabeth : Effectivement Hank. Merci pour tout.

Landry : Je vous en prie. Au fait un nouveau contingent d'une trentaine d'hommes débarquera sur Atlantis dans quinze jours.

Elizabeth : J'en prends note.

Landry : Bien. Sergent composez les coordonnées pour Atlantis. ( au groupe) Bon retour chez vous. »

Il remonta dans son bureau tandis que les Atlantes passaient la porte.

Arrivés sur la base Elizabeth soupira.

Elizabeth : « Enfin chez soi. Messieurs, Teyla, vous avez quartiers libres jusqu'à demain matin. Briefing à 8h00 pour votre prochaine mission. »

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle partit dans ses quartiers.

Les autres firent de même après s'être donné rendez-vous au mess dans la soirée.

Elizabeth entra dans sa chambre et soupira pour la seconde fois depuis son retour.

Elle pensa :

Elizabeth : « Dieu que çà fait du bien de rentrer ! Cette mission était épuisante. Une bonne douche me fera du bien. »

Elle se déshabilla en laissant ses vêtements éparpillés dans sa chambre et se dirigea dans sa salle de bains.

Là, elle se regarda dans la glace.

Elle avait des cernes suite au manque de sommeil.

Elle se retourna et les vit.

De fines lignes. Pas très profondes mais suffisament pour lui faire encore mal.

Ce salop ne l'avait pas ratée.

Elle alla sous la douche brûlante et se frotta énergiquement afin d'enlever toutes les traces invisibles des mains qui avaient parcourues sa peau et son corps entier.

Elle se sentait sale.

Elle savait que c'était pour la bonne cause, mais elle avait couché avec tous ces hommes !

Si elle s'était écoutée aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu la toucher, mais dans ce cas, sa couverture serait tombée à l'eau, Barbara serait morte et elle aussi par la même occasion.

Elle posa ses mains contre la paroi et baissa la tête.

Une larme commença à couler le long de sa joue pour aller s'écraser contre le sol de la douche. Puis deux. Puis d'autres suivirent sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

A présent, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise et sanglota de plus belle. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras.

Cette mission avait été l'une des plus dure de sa vie d'agent.

Se laisser toucher, les laisser s'emparer de son corps de cette façon sans pouvoir lever le petit doigt.

Puis elle repensa à Roberto. Ce taré avait amplement mérité son sort.

A cause de lui, elle n'arrivait plus à se caler contre un mur sous peine de ressentir une violente douleur au dos.

Maudite soit la famille Di Ponti. Le cousin, tous, tous, tous.

Maudit soit Nick. Ce sale séducteur de pacotille qui avait réussi à la berner elle.

Elle, soi-disant l'un des meilleurs agents de la CIA.

Lui, qui l'avait épousée, qui lui murmurait des « je t'aime » aussi facilement que lorsqu'il l'a vendue.

Lui, qui l'avait regardée se faire torturer, mutiler au plus profond de sa chair.

Lui, qui l'avait tout bonnement trahie.

Leur relation, qui n'avait été que pur mensonge durant toutes ses années.

Maudite soit la vie, qui lui avait enlevé ce petit être qu'elle n'avait jamais vu mais auquel elle s'était déjà attachée.

Elle pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prise de spasmes tellement elle n'arrivait plus respirer.

Elle arriva à se calmer, se releva et se savonna.

Elle sortit de la douche et se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir. Elle se mit de la crème afin d'hydrater son visage et son corps puis enfila un pantalon et un de ses éternels tee-shirt rouge.

« il faudra que je change un peu ma garde-robe » se dit-elle.

Elle sortit de la salle de bains et se dirigea vers la sortie de sa chambre.

L'agent de la CIA Elizabeth Weir n'était plus. Tout çà était fini pour elle.

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

Le Docteur Elizabeth Weir, dirigeante de la cité d'Atlantis venait de réapparaître.

Mais on n'oublie pas si facilement les blessures…


End file.
